Shi no Gekai
by CoffeePark
Summary: Naruto, prodigy yang lahir lima tahun sebelum penyerangan Kyuubi dan kedua adiknya menjadi jinchuuriki. Mempunyai keluarga dengan nama besar di dunia shinobi tidak membuatnya jumawa. mencoba menjadi kuat untuk melindungi keluarga dan orang-orang yang dicintainya serta membuat namanya sendiri di dunia shinobi. AU powerful Naruto. Alive Minato and Kushina. Naruto x Mei no harem
1. Chapter 1

**Shi no Gekai**

Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

"WakWaw"-Normal Speech

'WakWaw'-Thought Speech

" **WakWaw"-Bijuu Speech/Jutsu**

' **WakWaw'-Bijuu Thought Speech**

* * *

Hari ini 10 oktober, hari yang dianggap sebagai hari biasa seperti hari-hari lain bagi penduduk sipil dan shinobi Konohagakure. Malam ini bulan bersinar terang penduduk dan shinobi mulai beristirahat malam setelah melakukan aktivitas seharian.

Namun tidak ada satupun penduduk konoha yang menyadari dengan adanya serangan tiba-tiba yang tidak lain dilakukan oleh monster rubah berekor sembilan (Kyūbi). Monster rubah berekor sembilan itu mengaum keras dan mulai meluluh lantahkan desa, para shinobi mulai bergegas menuju rubah itu untuk melindungi desa dan keluarga mereka.

Para shinobi-shinobi muda dan para penduduk mulai dieveakuasi ke tempat aman. Kekkai pelindung mulai pasang untuk mencegah agar tidak ada yang mendekat. Namun shinobi-shinobi muda kecewa karena tidak bisa ikut berjuang bersama untuk melindungi desa dan keluarga mereka.

"Ini konyol , bagaimana kita menunjukkan masa muda kita jika terjebak disini?" Tanya pria berambut aneh berusia sekitar 16 tahun. Dia adalah Maito Gai.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan" Jawab Kakashi sambil membuang nafas.

Saat mereka sedang mengamati dan mengawasi, terdengar suara tangisan kecil dari arah belakang mereka membuat mereka berbalik untuk melihat siapa anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

Di belakang mereka berdiri anak kecll berusia lima tahun memakai piyama biru dengan motif shuriken kecil berwarna abu-abu, dia adalah Naruto Namikaze. Dia tampak seperti ayahnya, Hokage keempat. berkulit kecoklatan, bermata biru langit dan berambut spiky, bahkan memiliki kepribadian yang mirip dengan ayahnya , sikapnya tenang tapi juga cerdas untuk anak seusianya. Hanya warna rambutnya lah yang berbeda dia mempunyai rambut merah yang berasal dari ibunya Kushina Uzumaki dan dengan sifat meledak-ledak juga diturunkan dari ibunya pula.

Dia lahir pada tanggal 3 oktober dan baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima seminggu yang lalu bersama ayah dan ibunya yang sedang mengandung bayi kembar, calon adiknya. Orang tuanya menyayangi dan memanjakkannya karena dia tidak pernah bersifat nakal. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan penuh kasih sayang, meskipun masih kecil dia sangat tenang dan begitu menyayangi kedua orang tua nya terlebih ibunya.

Dia sangat bersemangat ketika dia tau akan menjadi seorang kakak dan dia melakukan hal yang terbaik dengan membantu ibunya dirumah mencoba untuk tidak membuat ibunya kerepotan dan stres sebisa mungkin. Beberapa kali dia bahkan berbicara dengan saudara kecil di perut ibunya yang selulu membuat Minato dan Kushina tersenyum bangga.

"Dimana Kā-chan dan Tō-san?" tanya Naruto sambil menyaksikan rubah raksasa sedang menghancurkan rumah penduduk.

"Kā-chan dan Tō-san mu akan baik-baik saja Naruto. Ingat Tō-san mu adalah orang terkuat didesa begitu juga dengan Kā-chan mu" ucap Kakashi

"T-tapi ada adik-adik kecil ku diperut Kā-chan. Bagaimana kalau mereka terluka?".

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Naru-chan. Tō-chan mu tidak akan membiarkan adanya bahaya datang pada mereka" ucap seseorang yang baru datang, dia adalah Shizune.

" Shizune nee-chan" ucap Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Shizune dan memeluknya. Shizune berlutut untuk membalas memeluk Naruto. "Kau bisa percaya kata-kata ku kan Naru-chan?" ucap Shizune yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto

Mereka semua terdiam sambil melihat para shinobi mencoba mendorong Kyūbi pergi keluar desa tetapi dapat dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh rubah itu. Saat rubah itu mengamuk dan ingin maju menuju kekkai pelindung sebuah tongkat hitam raksasa memukul perut Kyūbi dan mendorong keluar desa sedikit demi sedikit. tetapi rubah itu mulai melawan dengan mendorong tongkat itu akhirnya terlihat air dari udara yang terlihat seperti air bah membantu mendorong Kyūbi keluar desa. Ketika rubah itu tampak melihat darimana asal serangan ini,terlihat dua sosok berdiri disalah satu bangunan yang tak lain adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage ketiga dan Tobirama Senju, Hokage kedua.

"Jiji,Ojii-san". Ucap Naruto saat melihat sosok yang dianggap kakeknya lah yang melawan kyūbi. Para shinobi-shinobi muda pun tersenyum senang karena kedatangan shinobi terkuat Konoha. Saat dia melihat Hokage ketiga dan Hokage kedua bertarung melawan Kyūbi dengan serangan jarak jauh yang dibantu oleh beberapa shinobi Konoha, Naruto merasakan dua energi kuat muncul dan mendarat didekat Hokage kedua dan ketiga.

Naruto tersenyum saat mengenali siapa pemilik chakra kedua orang ini. "Ero Jii-chan dan Baa-chan juga disini". Ucap Naruto. Kakashi, Gai dan Shizune melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan.

Tidak begitu lama terlihat dua gumpalan asap besar muncul didepan Kyūbi setelah asap itu hilang muncul siput besar berwarna putih bergaris biru dan katak besar berwarna ungu dengan perisai dan sasumata ditangannya. Diatas mereka tak lain adalah Jiraiya dan Tsunade, dua sannin desa Konoha.

Ketika Jiraiya dan Tsunade mulai bertarung dengan Kyūbi, ketiga shinobi muda itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut. 'Bagimana dia tahu mereka ada disana? Aku bahkan tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka'. Pikir mereka bertiga secara bersamaan tapi mereka memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti dan kembali melihat ke pertarungan.

"Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan." Ucap Sarutobi dengan nafas kelelahan, kedua sannin mengagguk kearahnya.

"Sensei, Tō-san. Jika Kyūbi disini aku hanya bisa menebak, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kushina saat dia melahirkan? Tanya Jiraiya.

"Kelihatannya seperti itu, tapi aku belum melihat Kushina dan Minato" Jawab Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Kita tidak tau dimana mereka tapi kita harus membuat Kyūbi menjauhi desa. Apapun yang terjadi". Ucap Tobirama dengan nada datar yang dibalas dengan anggukan ketiganya.

Namun ketika Kyūbi hendak melancarkan serangan terhadap mereka, Minato muncul diatas kepala Kyūbi dan menempelkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala rubah itu lalu menghilang bersama Kyūbi dalam kilatan kuning menjauh dari desa membuat semuanya menjadi terdiam.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Tsunade, mereka melihat ke segala arah, sebelum akhirnya mereka melihat ledakan besar terjadi beberapa mil tak jauh dari desa.

"Disana" ucap Jiraiya, sebelum keempat Shinobi berlevel kage itu mulai berlari dengan secepat mungkin, mereka pergi kearah terjadinya ledakan tadi dengan diikuti hewan kichiyose mereka.

Shinobi-shinobi lainnya yang menyaksikan Hokage keempat, ayah Naruto menghilang bersama Kyūbi membuat mereka bersorak senang, tapi hanya mereka (Kakashi, Shizune dan Gai) dan Naruto kecil lah yang tau kalau ini belum berakhir.

Naruto mulai memejamkan mata dan mencari ayahnya dengan kemampuan sensornya, dia tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun tentang kemampuannya ini. Dia selalu bisa merasakan dimana orang-orang berada . Dia bisa merasakan energi chakra kedua orang tuanya semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Setelah satu menit mencari, Naruto merasakan kalau mereka berada diluar desa tapi dia juga merasakan klo ibunya sedang kesakitan. Itu membuat Naruto ingin pergi ketempat ibunya dan menghentikan Kyūbi yang menyakiti ibunya. Dia melepaskan pelukan Shizune dan mulai berlari kedepan tetapi dihentikan oleh Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Naruto Kau tidak boleh kesana. Jangan karena kyūbi sudah tidak ada disana bukan berarti disana tidak berbahaya" ucap Kakashi memperingatkan tetapi Naruto tetap bersikeras ingin kesana.

"Benar apa yang dibilang Kakashi, Naru-chan. kau tidak boleh kesana". Tambah Shizune sambil memeluk Naruto walau menggeliat ingin dilepaskan.

"Tapi aku harus kesana . Kā-chan sedang kesakitan, aku tahu itu. Dia bersama Tō-san dan juga Kyūbi."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto membuat mereka melebarkan mata. 'Dia bisa merasakan sejauh itu?' Pikir mereka. Mereka tau bahwa Hokage harus membawa pergi Kyūbi menjauh dari desa. Dan dari jarak sejauh itu nampaknya Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan keberadaan seseorang dan juga keadaan orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun memiliki semangat masa muda dan kemampuan yang luar biasa, tapi untuk lebih pastinya kita harus mencari tahu lagi nanti, Shizune-san" ucap Gai dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shizune.

"Percayalah Naru-chan. Mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap Shizune sementara Naruto hanya melihat keluar desa yang sepertinya tempat ayah dan ibunya berada.

* * *

 **Sementara Itu Ditempat Minato dan Kushina Berada**

Kushina membuang nafas berat beberapa rantai chakra keluar dari punggungnya untuk menjaga agar Kyūbi tetap ditempat. Sementara Gamabunta si boss katak berada dibelakangnya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan Kyūbi. Beberapa saat kemudian Minato tiba-tiba muncul didepannya membawa salah satu putri mereka yang baru lahir, putri cantik dari salah satu putri kembar mereka yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh Kushina.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah Kyūbi memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya tetapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap terjaga. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan keluarga dan desanya hancur.

"Maafkan aku Kushina, tapi hanya ini cara satu-satunya." Ucap Minato sungguh-sungguh. "Jika kita menyegel makhluk itu kembali ke tubuhmu maka kau akan mati dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan si kembar dan Naruto hidup tanpa Ibu mereka."

Kushina tidak menyukai ini tapi ia tau ini harus dilakukan. Bayi yang baru lahir adalah pilihan tepat untuk menyegel makhluk itu. Tapi membuat anaknya membawa beban ini membuat hatinya hancur. Ini adalah beban yang tidak pernah dia inginkan agar salah satu dari anak-anaknya harus menahannya.

"Bagaimana kita menyegelnya?" tanya Kushina sambil mencoba berdiri tetapi Kyūbi mencoba memberontak agar terbebas dari rantai chakranya. Meskipun dia adalah ahli Fūinjutsu tetapi hanya ada beberapa cara untuk menyegel Bijū berekor sembilan dan dia tahu Kyūbi pasti akan melawan karena tidak ingin tersegel kembali.

"Aku punya rencana untuk itu. Aku bisa merasakan Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sandaime-sama dan Tobirama Jii-san sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Ketika mereka sampai disini kita akan melakukan metode penyegelan **Shisō Fūin**. Setelah kita menjebaknya aku akan menyegelnya dengan **Hakke Fūin**.

"Shisō Fūin tidak akan berhasil Minato, itu dirancang untuk menahan bijū hingga ekor enam, Kyūbi mungkin terlalu kuat untuk itu. Ucap Kushina khawatir karena mereka hanya memiliki satu kesempatan.

"Aku tahu, tapi dengan enam shinobi tingkat kage disini dan empat lainnya melakukan ritual, hal itu pasti bisa dilakukan. Ini akan sulit tapi kita pasti bisa mengatasinya".

Kushina menggigit bibirnya. Itu bukan ide yang terbaik tapi mungkin ini akan berhasil. Mungkin Hakke Fūin mampu untuk menahan Kyūbi, dia hanya berharap Shisō Fūin akan cukup mengekang biju itu.

" **AWAS"** , teriak Gamabunta karena salah satu cakar Kyūbi terlepas dari rantai chakra milik Kushina dan mengarahkannya pada mereka.

" **AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI TERSEGEL "** , raung Kyūbi dan mulai mengincar bayi mereka, Mito.

"Tidak" teriak Minato dan Kushina yang melompat untuk melindungi putri mereka dari bahaya serangan Kyūbi.

Minato dan Kushina menunggu serangan yang dilancarkan Kyūbi kearah mereka tetapi tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasa ada gelombang besar dari belakang mereka, menatap sekitar mereka melihat Gamaken melindungi mereka berdua dari cakar Kyūbi dengan perisai nya.

"Minato", terdengar empat suara yang ternyata Tobirama, Hiruzen, Tsunade dan Jiraiya muncul disamping mereka. Sementara Gamabunta dan Gamaken terus menahan Kyūbi dan Tsunade mulai mengobati Kushina. Minato mulai menjelaskan rencana yang telah disusunnya.

"Chakra Kyūbi terlalu besar untuk seorang bayi, Minato. Mungkin kau harus membagi chakra itu ke-kedua bayimu" jelas Tobirama

"Kau dengar Minato, harusnya kau menyegelnya kembali ke tubuhku." Ucap Kushina dengan nada lemah. Tetapi sebelum Minato menjawab terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Tobirama.

"Aku tau kau tidak setuju jika anakmu menjadi Jinchūriki, Kushina. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan keluargamu dan desa kita. Aku juga tidak setuju jika kedua cicitku menjadi Jinchūriki, tapi aku lebih tidak setuju lagi jika mereka hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu" jelas Tobirama dengan nada datarnya. "Minato cepat ambil bayimu yang satu lagi, kita harus melakukan penyegelan secepatnya".

"Hai", jawab Minato sebelum menghilang dan kembali dengan kilatan kuning membawa bayi Naruko.

Keempat orang yaitu Tobirama, Hiruzen, Jiraiya dan Tsunade menatap kedua bayi perempuan itu dengan kesedihan mereka tahu beban berat yang akan di tanggung dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang Jinchūriki. Mereka tidak menyukainya tapi dia tahu jika ini harus dilakukan.

"Apa ada yang tau dimana Naru-chan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina karena dia memikirkan putra sulungnya.

Dia melihat Hiruzen menganggukan kepala " Terakhir aku lihat dia berada di dalam Kekkai pelindung dan dijaga oleh Kakashi, Gai dan Shizune. Dia baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikitpun". Kushina menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit bernafas lega setelah mengetahui Narutonya aman dan tidak terkena amukan monster rubah itu.

Setelah Tsunade mengobati Kushina yang dirasa cukup baginya untuk bergerak dan mengakses chakranya, Hiruzen berdiri di depan Kyūbi untuk dengan maksud membuat Kyūbi sibuk sementara yang lain melakukan persiapan ritual penyegelan.

Di tempat Minato, ia dan Tobirama meletakan tangannya ditanah dan mensummon altar kecil, dan dengan lembut mereka meletakan kedua bayi kembar Milik Minato dan Kushina diatas altar itu. Kedua bayi itu tertidur lelap tak terganggu dengan suara bising disekitar mereka. Minato mulai membuat segel yang diperlukan dengan darahnya di perut kedua bayinya.

Setelah beberapa saat segel telah siap digunakan

"Semua, sekarang waktunya" ucap Minato dan Kushina menarik dan melepas rantai chakra yang digunakan untuk mengekang Kyūbi dan membuatnya mengaum ditempatnya.

Gamaken dan Gamabunta mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk terus mengekang rubah berekor sembilan ini begitu juga dengan sarutobi. Tetapi Kyūbi adalah bijū terkuat dari semua bijū dengan cepat dia bisa melepaskan diri dari kekangan mereka.

Minato menganggukan kepalanya kepada yang lain saat ia, Kushina, Jiraiya dan Tobirama telah siap melakukan ritual penyegelan, sementara Tsunade menjaga Kushina agar tetap bertahan. Mereka berempat mulai menyalurkan chakra dan mulai membuat segel tangan yang diperlukan.

"Inu, Mi, I, Tora, **SHISŌ FŪIN NO JUTSU** ", keempatnya berteriak secara serempak. Chakra biru mereka mulai menguar keluar dan membentuk seperti bentuk jaring besar, jaring itu meluas dan mulai menutupi tubuh Kyūbi. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang kunai agar setelah jaring chakra itu menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh Kyūbi, mereka akan menancapkan kunai itu sebagai penahan kekkai penyegelan bijū berekor sembilan itu.

Gamaken, Gamabunta dan Sarutobi yang melihat jutsu penyegelan telah diaktifkan langsung melompat menjauh, karena kekkai penyegelan mulai mendekati dan membungkus tubuh Kyūbi.

" **TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN TERSEGEL KEMBALI SETELAH MERASAKAN KEBEBASAN"** , teriak Kyūbi mencoba melawan dan meloloskan diri dari kekkai penyegelan, membuat kelima shinobi berlevel kage menggertakan giginya sementara Khusina yang masih meraskan sakit mencoba bertahan agar tidak terus menyalurkan chakra Ketubuh Kushina agar dia bertahan.

"Tahan terus, kita membutuhkan chakra yang lebih banyak", ucap Minato. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan menggertakan gigi mencoba mengeluarkan sisa-sisa chakra mereka.

Kyūbi mencoba untuk bergerak tapi Hiruzen memanjangkan tongkat miliknya dan menekan Kyūbi tepat di moncongnya yang membuat Kyūbi terkejut.

Kyūbi masih terus berjuang untuk meloloskan diri tapi Gamaken dan Gamabunta muncul dan mengekang sisi kanan dan sisi kiri kyūbi membuat Kyūbi smakin panik karena semakin kesulitan bergerak karena ditahan tubuh besar mereka berdua.

" **Rasakan itu dasar bola bulu raksasa"** ejek Gamabunta saat kekkai penyegel mulai menutup seluruh bagian tubuh Kyūbi, meskipun masih meronta dan menolak tubuhnya disegel kedalam tubuh dua orang bocah.

Tahu bahwa penyegelan itu akan segera selesai Sarutobi berdiri di depan Kyūbi menatap langsung ke arah matanya yang berwarna merah, tidak menunjukan rasa ketakutan bahkan setelah ditatap balik oleh Kyūbi.

"Kau terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas" ucap Sarutobi, mendengar ucapan itu membuat Kyūbi melebarkan mata karena, kata-kata itu sama persis oleh seseorang yang familiar dimasa lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hashirama Senju berdiri didepan Kyūbi si rubah iblis berekor sembilan yang sedang di kekang oleh kayu-kayu yang muncul dari dalam tanah melilit tubuh sang bijū hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Shodai Hokage menatap mata Kyūbi dengan tatapan sedih tetapi terdapat determinasi diwajahnya. "Kau terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas. Aku minta maaf tapi ini untuk melindungi desa dan dunia ini, ini harus kulakukan".

 **FLASHBACK END**

Kyūbi menggeraman marah berusaha untuk keluar dari jaring penyegelan, meronta-ronta membuat keempat penyegel bersiap siaga. Tetapi jaring chakra itu sudah menutup seluruh bagian tubuh Kyūbi sepenuhnya.

Kushina mulai meletakan kunainya ketanah sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah selesai lalu diikuti oleh Tobirama, jiraiya dan terakhir Minato.

" **TIDAAAAK"** teriak Kyūbi, Minato melemparkan satu kunai cabang tiga miliknya kearah kepala Kyūbi ketika kunai itu menyentuh kepala rubah itu minato langsung melesat membuat dua tanda segel diatas kepala Kyūbi untuk membagi dua chakra bijū itu.

Minato menatap kedua putri kembarnya dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal diwajahnya sebelum ia membuat segel tangan yang diperlukan.

 **"HAKKE NO FŪIN SHIKI"** ucap Minato. Tanda Kanji dari darah yang dibuatnya tadi mulai bergerak ke perut kedua bayi itu dan mulai membentuk pola spiral dengan delapan simbol disekitarnya. Empat dibagian atas dan empat dibagian bawah.

Tubuh Kyūbi berubah menjadi gumpalan chakra besar berwarna oranye tepai masih terus berusaha menghancurkan dan mencoba keluar dari kekkai penyegelan tetapi segel Hakke Fūin yang dibuat Minato tadi mulai membagi chakra itu.

Mengeluarkan raungan terakhir yang terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya- sebelumnya, Kyūbi mulai terhisap kedalam segel Hakke Fūin yang berada di perut Mito dan Naruko sampai akhirnya Kyūbi benar-benar menghilang hanya tersisa enam orang shinobi dan dua bayi area itu.

"Mito, Naruko" gumam Kushina mendekati ke-kedua anaknya tetapi karena sehabis membantu melakukan penyegelan dan menghentikan Kyūbi, dia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan.

"Kushina" teriak Minato, Tsunade dan Tobirama mengambil kedua bayi kecil itu ke pelukannya sambil melihat Minato yang berlari kearah istrinya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Kelimanya mendekati Minato yang sedang melihat keadaan istrinya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tsunade memeriksa denyut nadi dan aliran nafasnya. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan. Aku tidak terkejut setelah apa yang kita lalui hari ini. Mari kita bawa mereka bertiga kerumah sakit".

"Gunakan Hiraishin mu agar dia langsung bisa beristirahat, dia akan lemah dalam beberapa hari tapi darah Uzumakinya akan membantu memulihkannya. Dan bawa aku bersama mu agar aku bisa memeriksa yang lainnya. Tambah Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minato lalu membopong Kushina dengan gendongan ala pengantin.

Minato hendak pergi sebelum ia memandang Sarutobi dengan raut muka sedih. "Sarutobi-sama aku minta maaf tidak bisa melindungi Biwako-san", ucap Minato memberi simpati kepada Hokage ketiga.

Raut wajah Sandaime berubah menjadi sedih meratapi kematian istrinya, tapi ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sehingga ia hanya mengangguk berterima kasih kepada Minato. Sementara Jiraiya menepuk bahu senseinya berusaha menguatkan.

Minato sudah ingin pergi kerumah sakit bersama Tsunade dan Tobirama yang memegang kedua anaknya, tapi ada pikiran yang mengganjal sebelum akhirnya dia mengingatnya." Naruto, Seseorang harus menjemput Naruto"

Jiraiya tampak siap untuk menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya sebelum didahului oleh Hiruzen. "Aku yang akan menjemputnya, aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit. Aku yakin dia ingin tahu bahwa keluarganya baik-baik saja".

Minato mengangguk dan berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning bersama Kushina, Tsunade dan Mito. Saat Tobirama yang menggendong Naruko akan menyusul Minato dan yang lain, Jiraiya memanggilnya. "H-hei Tō-san kau ingin meninggalkan anakmu yang tampan ini sendirian. Bawa aku juga bersama mu." Ucap jiraiya yang dibalas "Hn" oleh Tobirama, Sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan hiraishinnya bersama Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Tempat Naruto**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang hanya bersama Kakashi dan Gai, karena Shizune harus membantu di rumah sakit. Mereka melihat kekkai pelindung yang menghalangi mereka mulai menghilang dan beberapa Chunnin dan Jōnin yang tadi bersama-sama bertarung melawan Kyūbi muncul didepan mereka.

Mereka menjelaskan bahwa Kyūbi telah dikalahkan tapi mereka tidak menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana bijū itu dikalahkan. Tapi kebanyakan shinobi tidak peduli mereka semua bersorak senang hanya Naruto yang tidak begitu gembira karena belum menemukan dimana keluarganya.

Naruto mendengarkan dan mengamati para shinobi yang tadi bertarung sedang bercengkrama disekelilingnya sebelum dia melihat Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"JIJI" teriak Naruto lalu berlari untuk mendekati Hiruzen dan memeluknya. "Dimana Kā-chan dan Tō-san. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan air mata mengucur dari kedua matanya.

Sarutobi berusaha menenangkannya sebisa mungkin, tapi dia tau anak itu ingin melihat orang tuanya. "Mereka baik-baik saja Naruto, sekarang mereka berada dirumah sakit bersama Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tobirama-sensei dan kedua adik bayi mu.

Mendengar tentang kedua adik bayinya membuat kedua mata naruto melebar dan membuatnya ingin cepet-cepat menemuinya. "Kā-chan mu kemungkinan besar sedang beristirahat jadi ingatlah untuk tenang dan tidak berisik ketika kita sampai disana karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berat baginya. Ucap Hiruzen dan Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

Ketika selesai menjelaskan pada Naruto, Hiruzen berpamitan dan berterima kasih pada Kakashi dan Gai karena menjaga naruto dan akhirnya berangkat kerumah sakit.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua sampai dirumah sakit,orang-orang terlhat begitu sibuk dengan banyak pasien yang dibawa oleh tandu dan banyak juga yang sedang dirawat dilobi atau dilorong rumah sakit mereka juga melihat murid Tsunade, sedang meminta beberapa suster untuk mengurus seorang kunoichi muda yang sedang terluka.

"Apa orang-orang itu akan baik-baik saja Jiji?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang melihat para shinobi yang sedang terluka.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka telah berjuang keras dalam pertarungan malam ini dan banyak dari mereka yang terluka karena hal itu, tapi kita memliki dokter terbaik di Konoha seperti Tsunade yang akan menyembuhkan mereka dalam waktu singkat" Jawab Sarutobi dengan diikuti anggukan Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat khusus ibu hamil. Naruto melihat beberapa ibu hamil yang dikirim kerumah sakit untuk memastikan bayi mereka baik-baik saja. Salah satunya adalah teman ibunya Hitomi Hyūga yang dia tau sedang mengharapkan seorang bayi perempuan.

Meninggalkan tempati kecil tadi mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan tenang sebelum berhenti di pintu ketiga sebelah kanan.

"Kita sudah sampai". Ucap Sarutobi kepada Naruto sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Begitu sampai didalam Naruto melihat ayahnya berada di pojok ruangan sedang berbicara dengan Tobirama, Jiraiya dan Tsunade dengan ekspresi serius diwajah mereka. Dia melihat mereka semua terlihat kelelahan, terutama Minato yang pakainnya robek dibeberapa bagian.

"Tō-san", panggil Naruto dengan sura pelan mengingat apa yang telah di beritahu oleh sarutobi untuk tenang dan tidak berisik. Dia melihat Minato mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Naru-chan", ucapnya sambil meninggalkan pojok ruangan untuk mendekati Naruto dan menggendongnya.

"hiks.. hiks aku merindukanmu Tō-san. Aku pikir kau dan Kā-chan terluka" kata Naruto yang mulai menangis. Minato memeluknya dan mulai menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan. Aku dan Kā-chan mu itu orang yang kuat, butuh lebih dari sekedar bola bulu besar untuk menyakiti kita, haha." Ucapnya Minato mencoba membuat Naruto tersenyum tapi malah membuatnya menangis lebih keras.

Mencoba membuat putranya lebih tenang minato memanggilnya dan Naruto melihat ke arahnya. "hei Naru-chan apa kau ingin melihat kedua adik kecil mu yang baru lahir?"

Naruto sedikit melebarkan mata dan mengganggukkan kepala. Minato tersenyum dan mengajak Naruto keruangan lain.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Kushina tidur ditempat tidur dengan rambut merahnya menyapu kesatu sisi, "Kā-chan". Katanya sambil memandang Kushina.

"Ðia baik-baik saja Naruto. Dia kelelahan setelah melewati malam ini. Dia hanya membutuhkan istirahat. Aku tau dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan akan sangat senang melihatmu pagi nanti". Ucap Minato

Disamping tempat tidur kushina terdapat dua bayi yang sedang tidur dengan damai yang dua-duanya di bungkus selimut berwarna biru. Bayi perempuan yang satu memiliki kulit kecoklatan sama seperti Minato dan Naruto tetapi memiliki rambut blonde keorenan.

Bayi perempuan yang satunya memiliki rambut yang sama seperti kembarannya tapi kulitnya lebih cerah seperti Kushina. Naruto melihat ada tanda seperti kumis kucing di pipi kedua adik perempuannya. Walaupun dia juga memiliki tanda itu tetapi tanda dari kedua adik kembarnya terlihat lebih jelas.

"Naru-chan, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada kedua adik mu Naruko dan Mito Uzumaki Namikaze" ucap Minato yang mendekatkan Naruto yang masih di gendongannya mendekati kedua adiknya.

Naruto tersentak sedikit saat melihat kedua adiknya, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya daan membelai lembut pipi adiknya "Mito-chan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi dan Tobirama tersenyum saat mereka menyaksikan Naruto berinteraksi dengan kedua saudari kandungnya yang baru. Setelah melewati hari yang panjang dan setelah semua kejadian tragis yang terjadi bisa melihat momen baik seperti ini mengingat kelahiran si kembar harusnya menjadi momen menggembirakan tetapi di ganggu oleh orang jahat dan serangan Kyūbi.

"Melihat Naruto dan kedua adiknya membuatku merasa semakin tua" ucap Tobirama dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau memang sudah tua Tō-san/ Oji-chan" jawab Jiraiya dan Tsunade bersamaan.

"Tumben sekali kalian kompak dan Tsunade sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa kau harus memanggilku Tō-san. Walau aku ini adik kakekmu tapi sekarang aku ini ayah mertuamu. Sekarang keluarga Senju akan semakin ramai" ucap Tobirama masih dengan nada datarnya tapi dengan raut muka haru dan dibalas helaan nafas oleh Tsunade.

"Tō-san boleh aku menggendong mereka? Tanya Naruto

Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke tapi satu persatu" jawabnya dan mendudukan Naruto di tempat duduk terdekat. Minato mengangkat Mito dengan lembut dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Ingat, hati-hati memegangnya" ucap minato kepada putra sulungnya yang dibalas anggukan dan dengan hati-hati menaruh putri kecilnya di tangan Naruto. Tsunade dan Jiraiya mendekat dan duduk disampingnya untuk melihat bayi kecil yang ada ditangan Naruto. Karena tubuh Naruto yang masih kecil, Naruto memegang tubuh kecil adiknya dipangkuannya.

"Hai Mito-chan, aku Aniki-mu", ucap Naruto membuat yang lain tersenyum begitu juga Minato yang sedang menggendong Naruko.

Saat Naruto berbicara mata Mito mulai berkedip sebelum akhirnya membuka mata terlihat sepasang mata hijau menatapnya. "Dia punya mata seperti Kā-chan, Tō-san." Ucapnya sambil melihat kearah Minato yang berdiri didepannya.

"ya dia mempunyai mata ibumu dan lihat Naruko dia punya mata yang sama seperti mu dan Tō-san."ucap Minato sambil memperlihatkan bahwa Naruko terbangun dan menunjukan mata biru miliknya.

Naruto menatap Mito yang ada digendongannya begitu pula sebaliknya Mito juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya seolah-olah sedang mencari tahu siapa yang sedang menatapnya. Setelah saling menatap satu sama lain seperti sedang bersaing menatap satu sama lain Mito kemudian tertawa lembut membuat semua orang tersenyum.

"Aku pikir dia menyukaimu Naru-chan" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anaknya.

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai Naru-chan kecilku" ucap Kushina dengan suara lemah yang terbangun dan melihat adegan tadi dengan senyuman. Membuat semua orang beralih menatapnya.

"Kushina" ucap semua orang dewasa yang berada diruangan itu dengan pandangan terkejut karena melihat Kushina terjaga, sementara Naruto melihat ibunya dan butiran air mata terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. Dia memberi Mito ke Tsunade yang dengan senang hati mengambil gadis kecil itu sebelum dia berjalan menuju ibunya.

"Hiks..hiks...Kā-chan," katanya sembari merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring disamping ibunya.

"Jangan menangis Naru-chan, semuanya baik-baik saja." Ucap kushina sambil memeluk Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Dia mencium puncak kepala naruto dan kembali memelunya.

"Hiks...aku...hiks.. aku pikir kau terluka Kā-chan. Aku khawatir," isaknya dan Kushina mengusap punggungnya mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang berada di pelukannya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kau dan Tō-san. Dan kau merasa kesakitan dengan sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan didekatmu," ucapnya yang mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang berada diruangan itu.

"Naruto apa yang kau maksud dengan kau merasakan semua orang?" tanya Minato melihat anaknya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku hanya bisa merasakan dimana semua orang. Aku bisa merasakan ketika ero Jii-chan dan Baa-chan muncul bersama hewan besar mereka dan aku bisa merasakan kau dan Kā-chan keluar dari desa."

Naru-chan bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau merasakan orang tua mu?" tanya Sarutobi sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"yah aku bisa merasakan Tō-san dan dia merasa tenang tapi khawatir dan sedikit takut. Kā-chan merasa hangat tapi lelah dan frustasi. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang begitu besar seperti tiada akhir dan terasa begitu gelap.

Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang dijelaskan Naruto

"Kemampuan sensor" kata Jiraiya terkejut."Naruto memiliki kemampuan sensor dan merasakan kalian berdua dua mil jauhnya dari desa itu berarti kemampuannya sangat kuat dan memiliki jangkauan yang jauh."

Minato dan Kushina melihat Naruto dengan bangga walaupun mereka sedikit khawatir. Mereka tidak akan mulai melatih nya sampai usia Naruto enam tahun tapi sekarang dengan kemampuan sensor ini mereka sudah tahu bahwa mereka harus melatihnya lebih awal. Ditambah dengan sesuatu yang besar yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah Kyūbi.

Namun mereka tidak yakin bagaimana untuk melatihnya karena mereka tahu, mereka akan sangat sibuk dengan sikembar yang juga menjadi Jinchūriki dan memastikan segel mereka berfungsi dengan benar. Ditambah dengan memperbaiki desa dengan adanya serangan Kyūbi.

Orang-orang dewasa yang berada diruangan itu mulai berbicara satu sama lain tentang kemampuan baru Naruto yang mengejutkan dan peristiwa yang terjadi malam itu, tidak melihat Naruto yang perlahan-lahan tertidur di pelukan ibunya.

Chapter end

* * *

 **Yo.. saya author baru yang coba-coba bikin fanfic setelah rehat bikin skripsi jadi mohon bantuannya..**  
 **disini saya buat naruto punya keluarga besar dimana Jiraiya dan Tsunade jadi kakek-nenek kandungnya(orang tua kandung Minato)**  
 **saya juga buat Tobirama belum meninggal dan jadi ayah kandung Jiraiya. buat yang bertanya kenapa dia make marga Namikaze akan saya bahas di chapter depan.**

 **Untuk kekuatan dan pair, mungkin diatas sudah saya kasih tau sedikit yaitu sensor dan akan bertambah seperti kemampuan medic, master suiton(seperti Tobirama) dan Fūton jutsu, fuinjutsu dan kenjutsu. klo Mokuton saya masih pikir-pikir dulu jadi mohon saran dari reader-san sekalian. dan pairnya _young_ Mei Terumi yang saya buat hanya 3 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto.**

 **sekian bacotan dari saya kritik dan saran diutamakan klo mau flame di PM aja dan maaf klo banyak mirip sama author-author senior karena ide ini terinfluence dari membaca fanfic-fanfic mereka.**

 **arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shi no Gekai**

Chapter 2 : Langkah pertama

"WakWaw"-Normal Speech

'WakWaw'-Thought Speech

" **WakWaw"-Bijū Speech/Jutsu**

' **WakWaw'-Bijū Thought Speech**

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah serangan Kyūbi, kehidupan di desa konoha perlahan-lahan mulai kembali normal. Para warga sipil dan shinobi Konoha bekerja sama untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh serangan rubah yang mengamuk itu. Sebagian besar bangunan yang hancur berada di bagian depan desa sementara yang berada didalam hanya sedikit bangunan yang mengalami kerusakan dan banyak bangunan yang tidak hancur. Untungnya bangunan yang tidak hancur itu termasuk rumah sakit, akademi, area pemakaman dan beberapa perumahan klan.

Beberapa perumahan klan yang mengalami kerusakan adalah perumahan klan Inuzuka dan perumahan klan Aburame. Untungnya kerusakan yang mereka terima tidak terlalu parah dan telah dibangun lagi dan kembali normal dalam beberapa minggu.

Para penduduk dan shinobi konoha bekerja keras bahu-membahu membangun kembali rumah dan desa mereka, sementara sebagian besar shinobi mulai pergi untuk menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan untuk menunjukkan bahwa desa konoha tetap kuat dan masih berdiri sampai saat ini.

Di kediaman keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki terlihat tenang sebelum terdengar tangisan bayi dari dalam rumah itu seakan memperingatkan orang-orang yang berada didalam. Kediaman keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki atau yang lebih tepatnya Senju-Uzumaki berada didalam komplek klan Senju. Rumah dengan enam kamar tidur yang memiliki suasana nyaman dan hangat.

Naruto berlari dari kamarnya ketempat kamar para bayi, disana dia sudah menemukan ibunya sedang menggendong dan menyusui adik kecilnya Naruko agar kembali tertidur.

"Apa Ruko-chan baik-baik saja Kā-chan?" tanya Naruto berjalan kearah ibunya saat ia melihat Naruko menggeliat di pelukan ibunya.

Kushina memandang kearah anak sulungnya dan tersenyum. "Ya dia baik-baik saja Naru-chan. Dia hanya sedikit rewel, kau melakukan hal yang sama saat kau masih bayi. Kau mungkin tidak ingat tapi kau benar-benar sangat berisik saat kau masih bayi Naru-chan." Kushina terkikik saat melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa aku begitu saat masih bayi?" tanya Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Ya. Percayalah Naru-chan, aku yang merawat dan menyusuimu saat kau masih bayi." Balas Kushina.

Naruto melirik ke arah tempat tidur dan melihat adiknya yang lain Mito masih tertidur nyenyak. Kedua bayi yang menurutnya sangat aktif, mereka tidak pernah terlihat terbangun pada saat yang bersamaan bahkan pada malam hari.

Dia kembali melirik kearah ibunya dan melihatnya sedikit menguap. " Apa kau baik-baik saja Kā-chan? kau terlihat mengantuk." Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kushina sedikit menganggukan kepalanya dan melihat Naruko yang telah tenang dan mulai kembali tertidur. Dengan hati-hati dia menempatkan punggung putri kecilnya ketempat tidur lalu melihat putrinya telah tenang dan tak rewel lagi.

"Oh kau sangat baik, tapi jangan khawatirkan aku Naru-chan. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah. Mungkin karena baru mempunyai dua bayi tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Katanya dan membuat Naruto mengangguk

"Kā-chan bagaimana caranya agar kita mempunyai bayi?" ucap Naruto polos sambil menatap Kushina dengan mata birunya.

Wajah Kushina memerah mendengar pertanyaan putranya.  
"Mm...hehe bagaimana ya..? kushina kehilangan kata-kata karena pertanyaan polos Naruto. Beruntung Tsunade dan Jiraiya datang.

"A-ah, coba kau tanya Bā-chan dan Jii-chan mu." Ucap Kushina.

"Hmm.. kau ingin bertanya apa Naru-chan? Tanya Tsunade.

"Bā-chan, Jii-chan kalian tahu bagaimana caranya agar kita mempu-hmmpp"

Kushina menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya begitu Ingat bahwa ada Jiraiya disitu karena dia ingat siapa dan bagaimana Jiraiya.

"Ada apa Gaki?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Kushina, Naru-chan ingin bertanya kenapa kau malah menutup mulutnya" ucap Tsunade.

"H-hehe tidak apa-apa Kā-san, Tō-san. Hanya pertanyaan yang tidak penting, benarkan Naru-chan?" ucap kushina sambil tertawa gugup.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya saling menatap kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kita berdua hanya ingin melihat ketiga cucu kita, benarkan Jiraiya." Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum melihat kedua cucu kembarnya tertidur. "Setelah ini kita berdua ingin ketempat Tobirama oji-chan, akhir-akhir ini kondisi kesehatannya menurun" tambah Tsunade dan Kushina mengangguk.

Setelah Tsunade dan Jiraiya berjalan pergi Kushina meraih tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"kenapa kau menutup mulutku Kā-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Hehe maaf Naru-chan tapi nanti kau akan tahu saat kau dewasa, jadi tidak perlu bertanya hal tadi lagi, oke?"ucap Kushina.

"Baiklah Kā-chan"balas naruto dengan anggukan.

Kushina hendak bergerak pergi tapi Naruto memegang tangannya. "Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Bisakah kau mengajari ku Ninjutsu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa Naru-chan kecilku ingin menjadi ninja ? Tanya Kushina dengan nada menggoda dan Naruto menganggukan kepala sambil menunduk menatap lantai karena malu. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi ninja Naru-chan?"

"Aku...aku ingin menjadi kuat sehingga aku bisa melindungi mu," Jawab naruto pelan tapi Kushina mendengarnya dan terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Untuk melindungiku?" tanya Kushina dengan nada keibuan.

"Untuk melindungimu dan Tō-san, juga melindungi Mito-chan, Naruko-chan dan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi Kā-chan" Jawab Naruto sedikit terisak tapi dia merasa bahwa ibunya mulai memeluknya.

Kushina tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto. "Naru-chan kecilku yang berani, beruntungnya aku memilikimu sebagai anakku. Anak laki-laki ku yang kuat"ucapnya sambil memeluknya lagi dan mencium pipi Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku Kā-chan?". Tanyanya dengan raut penuh harap diwajahnya karena dia tahu ibunya adalah kunoichi yang kuat yang setara dengan neneknya Tsunade.

Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja Naru-chan aku akan membantu melatihmu kita bisa memulainya sebelum makan siang karena Ibu-ibu kunoichi akan datang berkunjung setelah makan siang."

"Arigatō Kā-chan" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Sama-sama anakku yang tampan." Ucap Kushina sambil mencium kening anaknya. "Tapi Naru-chan aku tidak bisa sering-sering membantu mu" ucapnya dan membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. "Mempunyai dua bayi membuatku sibuk tapi aku janji setiap ada waktu aku akan melatihmu." Ucap Kushina dan membuat ekspresi Naruto menjadi sedih. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk membantu melatihmu menjadi seseorang ninja." Kushina tertawa saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Yup, tentu saja" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu sayup-sayup kembali terdengar suara tangisan bayi Naruko membuat Kushina dengan cepat mendekati kedua bayinya. "Bagaimana jika kau pergi dan berbicara dengan ayahmu dulu dia berada di ruang kerjanya."

"Baiklah Kā-chan" ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto pergi ruang kerja ayahnya yang berada lantai atas dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk" dia mendengar suara ayahnya dari balik pintu, naruto membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Minato sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa paperwork di meja kerjanya ketika Naruto masuk. Sejak sikembar lahir, dia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di ruang kerja yang berada dirumahnya bukan dikantor Hokage sehingga jika Kushina membutuhkan bantuan dengan sikembar dia bisa segera membantu.

"Hei Naru-chan" ucapnya melihat Naruto berjalan memasuki pintu. Dia mengangkat Naruto untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan mendapat tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"Apa Kā-chan mu baik-baik saja?, apa yang sedang dilakukannya?"tanya Minato ingin tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh istrinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang bersama adik bayi dan baru saja selesai bersiap-siap untuk kunjungan beberapa ibu-ibu kunoichi ketika mereka datang."

"haha, sepertinya rumah kita akan menjadi ramai. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau teman-teman Kā-chan mu sedang berkunjung". Kata minato yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Setiap kali Kushina dan ibu-ibu lainnya berkumpul. Selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan antara Kushina dan Mikoto. Perdebatan itu terjadi karena masalah sepele. Seperti, siapa yang terbaik dalam memasak atau membicarakan persaingan-persaingan mereka terdahulu. Bahkan waktu hamil mereka berdua masih bersaing tentang siapa yang berani kerumah hantu waktu diadakannya festival musim panas dengan mengajak suami mereka.

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan Naru-chan?" tanya Minato sambil melihat anaknya. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai bertanya.

"Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku langkah pertama yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi Ninja?"

"Jadi kau ingin memulai latihan untuk menjadi shinobi? Kau sudah membuatku dan lainnya terkesan dengan kemampuan sensor yang kau miliki." Tanya minato.

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Aku juga ingin tahu apakah Tō-san bisa mengajari ku? Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat."

"dan kenapa kau ingin menjadi kuat Naru-chan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Jika aku kuat aku bisa melindungi keluargaku dan desa." ucap bocah yang ada dipangkuannya. Mendengar kata itu membuat Minato tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Itu alasan yang bagus Naru-chan. Jika kau mempunyai tujuan seperti itu maka kau pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat suatu hari nanti."

"Kau yakin Tō-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sangat yakin" jawab Minato membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Dan langkah awal untuk menjadi shinobi adalah kau harus bisa menggunakan dan mengontrol chakra."

"Oh" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk. "bisakah kau membantu ku berlatih menggunakan chakra Tō-san?" pintanya, berharap ayahnya akan mengatakan ya. Tapi harapan itu pupus ketika Minato menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi menyesal diwajahnya.

"Maaf Naru-chan tapi aku sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku harus menyelesaikan paperwork ini secepatnya dan ada pertemuan dikantor Hokage sebentar lagi. Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Oh." Ucap Naruto sedih karena ayahnya juga tidak bisa membantunya berlatih dan sekarang dia bingung siapa yang akan membantu selain ibunya karena dia tahu ibunya akan sibuk karena mengurus kedua adiknya.

"Mungkin lain waktu, oke? Aku bisa menunjukkan jutsu yang keren padamu dan aku yakin ibumu ingin melatihmu bukan?" ucapnya memberi semangat dan berharap tidak mengacewakan Naruto. Sebelum Naruto pergi dia ingin memberikan sesuatu.

"A-ah iya aku akan memberi mu ini." Minato berputar dari kursinya ke rak buku yang berada dibelakang nya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku yang tertulis 'Chakra untuk pemula'

"Kau bisa membaca ini?" Tanya Minato sambil menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Buku tentang chakra?" Tanya Naruto.

"yep. Aku yakin Kā-chan mu akan membacakannya untukmu jika kau berprilaku baik" Ucap Minato.

"Baiklah Tō-san." Ucap Naruto mengambil buku itu dari Minato. Dia turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan pergi menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum keluar ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran Naruto.

"Tō-san boleh aku bertanya lagi?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh ayahnya.

"Kenapa sewaktu dirumah sakit Tobirama Ojii-san menyebut keluarga Senju, bukankah keluarga kita Namikaze atau Uzumaki?"

Minato terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi dia tahu saat ini pasti datang dimana anak-anaknya akan menanyakan hal ini. Dengan ragu akhirnya dia memanggil Naruto untuk duduk dibangku yang berada di depan meja kerjanya dan mulai menceritakannya.

"Karena waktu ku sedikit jadi aku akan menceritakannya dengan singkat, oke?" ucap Minato yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Namikaze adalah nama marga orang tua asuh ku sewaktu aku di panti asuhan, dia berasal dari Nami no Ku-." ucap minato yang mulai bercerita tetapi langsung dipotong oleh pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa itu panti asuhan Tō-san?"

Minato melihat putra sulungnya dengan rasa bangga dan kesal. Bangga karena anaknya punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dan kesal karena omongannya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Panti asuhan adalah tempat dimana anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua atau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal ditampung dan kau jangan memotong omongan ku sebelum aku selesai berbicara, kau dengar anak muda?" ucap minato dan dijawab anggukan dan senyum gugup oleh Naruto.

"Minato Namikaze adalah nama yang diberikan pengasuhku sewaktu dipanti asuhan, dia berasal dari Nami no Kuni yang pindah ke Konohagakure. Tō-san lahir sewaktu perang dunia shinobi kedua baru sedang terjadi. Saat itu Bā-chan mu menitipkan ku di panti asuhan karena dia dan Jii-chan mu sangat di butuhkan di medan perang dan pada saat itu klan senju sedang menjadi sasaran oleh desa musuh. Delapan tahun peperangan itu berlangsung akhirnya selesai, Bā-chan dan Jii-chan mu mengambil ku dari panti asuhan yang saat itu aku sudah masuk akademi ninja Konoha. Sebenarnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memberikan nama Arashi Senju kepada ku tapi untuk menghormati orang tua asuhku mereka tetap menggunakan nama Minato sebagai nama ku." Ucap Minato dan Naruto mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Dan untuk marga Namikaze, sejak kecil aku mempunyai impian menjadi Hokage dan diakui oleh penduduk desa Konoha. Aku tidak ingin diakui dan dihormati karena aku memiliki darah senju. Untuk itulah aku menggunakan marga Namikaze sebagai margaku. Dan untukmu Naru-chan apapun nama marga atau klan yang kau gunakan tidak mengubah apapun karena keluarga tetap keluarga, hubungan darah tetap hubungan darah. Aku tetap ayah kandungmu, Jiraiya dan Tsunade tetap kakek dan nenekmu dan Tobirama tetap kakek buyut mu. Kau mengerti Naru-chan? " Jelas Minato lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah menceritakan hal itu Minato menjadi sedih karena dia, Jiraiya dan Tsunade merahasiakan hal ini sudah begitu lama dan baru membuka rahasia hubungan keluarganya ini ke-publik Konoha setelah dia diangkat menjadi Hokage. Dan hal ini pula yang menyebabkan persahabatannya dengan Fugaku Uchiha menjadi merenggang karena Fugaku begitu fanatik dengan Klannya yang menganggap klan senju adalah musuh klan uchiha. Beruntung Mikoto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dia masih tetap menjalin persahabatan dan sering berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Naru-chan aku akan kembali bekerja. Kenapa kau tidak bermain di halaman belakang? Aku yakin ibumu sudah menunggu disana." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil buku yang berada di meja kerja ayahnya lalu turun dari kursi dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"pergi dan bersenang-senanglah" ucap minato

"baik, Arigatō Tō-san" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kepada ayahnya sebelum keluar ruangan meninggalkan Minato yang kembali bekerja.

Naruto sampai ditaman kecil yang berada dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Taman itu tampak sepi, hanya terlihat ayunan yang dulu dibuat ayahnya sedikit bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Ayah dan Ibunya sering mengajaknya bermain disini ketika mereka tidak sibuk. Walau hanya taman kecil tapi ada tempat-tempat yang membuatnya merasa damai.

Berjalan sedikit dan duduk di bangku taman Naruto menggoyangkan kaki kecilnya sebelum mengambil dan melihat buku ditangannya. Naruto mulai membuka dan mencoba membaca buku itu tapi banyak huruf-huruf kanji yang sulit ia mengerti sehingga Naruto tidak bisa membaca beberapa kata dengan benar.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya memperhatikannya dari balkon kediaman Tobirama secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Dia sangat lucu", kata Tsunade saat melihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk membaca

"ya dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, Minato kecil juga lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi jika Naruto beruntung dia akan terlihat tampan seperti kakeknya saat dia besar nanti." Ucap Jiraiya sambil tertawa kecil.

Tsunade menyeringai  
"Aku senang Minato-kun dan sikembar mewarisi rambut pirang ku. Dan Naruto-chan mewarisi warna rambut Kushina", Tsunade tertawa kecil. "Coba mereka mewarisi warna rambutmu hehe, warna rambutmu membuatmu terlihat lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya Jiraiya-kun." Raut wajah Jiraiya berubah menjadi suram

"Astaga Hime, itu menyakitkan." Desahnya. "Aku tidak tua karena kau selalu disampingku yang membuatku selalu merasa awet muda." Ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

Tsunade tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Jiraiya. Mereka kembali melihat cucu laki-lakinya yang sepertinya kesulitan membaca.  
"Jiraya kenapa kau tidak membantunya sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan" ucap Tsunade

"Aku ingin membantunya tapi nanti sore aku harus keluar desa untuk memeriksa jaringan mata-mata ku" balas Jiraiya

"kau ingin memeriksa jaringan mata-matamu atau mengintip wanita-wanita lain dan menulis buku mesum mu hah?" Tanya Tsunade dengan Nada marah

"tidak hime. Aku serius, Minato sudah memberi izin agar aku bisa memeriksa jaringan mata-mataku. Konoha membutuhkan informasi tentang luar desa apalagi setelah penyerangan Kyūbi" balas Jiraiya. 'padahal uang yang dihasilkan dari buku yang kubuat itu untuk membayar hutang-hutang karena kau kalah judi Tsunade' pikir jiraiya sambil membuang nafas lelah.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Tsunade.

 **Kembali ke Naruto**

Naruto duduk sambil terus mencoba membaca buku itu selama sekitar sepuluh menit dengan mata menyipit sebelum akhirnya dia sedikit frustasi dan meletakkan buku itu disampingnya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti Tō-san dan Kā-chan jika aku tidak bisa membaca dengan baik.' Pikirnya sambil menggoyangkan kembali kakinya.

Dia melihat kearah balkon rumah kakek buyutnya, Tobirama. Dia merasa ada dua energi kuat tapi tidak melihat ada orang disana. "Mungkin itu Bā-chan dan Jii-chan, apa aku harus meminta bantuan mereka?" pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Kushina datang dari dalam rumah menghampiri Naruto. Naruto yang melihat ibunya datang akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah Naru-chan, kau sudah siap menjadi ninja yang hebat? Tanya kushina.

Naruto berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan menunjukkan buku yang diberikan oleh ayahnya."Hai, Tō-san memberiku buku ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membacanya karena banyak huruf yang tidak aku mengerti. Tō-san bilang aku harus bisa menggunakan dan mengontrol chakra ku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah mendengar ucapan putra sulungnya Kushina melihat buku yang dipegang anaknya dan mulai berpikir. "Baiklah aku akan membacakannya sedikit lalu kita mempraktekkan bagaimana mengakses chakra, oke?" ucap kushina dan Naruto mengangguk antusias.

Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dan mulai membacakan buku itu tetapi baru sebentar membacakan, terdengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya dan suara beberapa orang memanggil namanya.

"Sepertinya teman-temanku sudah datang, tapi cepat sekali mereka datang bukankah mereka bilang akan berkunjung sehabis jam makan siang?" Ucap kushina dan melirik ke arah putranya. "Naru-chan kau tunggu sebentar ya, Kā-chan ingin melihat siapa yang datang" tambah Kushina dan Naruto mengangguk sedih.

 **Lima belas menit kemudian**

Naruto sudah menunggu 15 menit,ia duduk dikursi sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil cemberut. Dia melihat dari jendela besar yang mengarah ke ruang tamu dan melihat ibunya sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman kunoichinya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dia menengok kebelakang dan ekspresi wajahnya sedikit menjadi cerah karena dia melihat murid Bā-channya, Shizune. Yang sedang berjalan kearah Naruto dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya sambil menggendong babi peliharaannya Ton-Ton.

"Hei Shizune nee-chan, kau darimana?" ucap Naruto dan ninja medis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu duduk disampingnya.

"Halo Naru-chan sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Aku baru saja dari tempat Bā-chan mu untuk memberi laporan." kata Shizune.

Oink Oink

Naruto tertawa dan mengelus Ton-Ton "Hei Ton-Ton" ucapnya dan babi kecil itu menjilati tangan kecil naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian. Dimana Tō-chan dan Kā-chan mu?"

"Mereka sedang sibuk. Kā-chan kedatangan tamu ibu-ibu dari klan lain" ucapnya sambil menunjuk jendela dimana ibunya sedang bercengkrama "dan Tō-san sibuk dengan paperworknya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kakashi-san?" tanya Shizune karena dia tahu Tsunade dan Jiraiya sedang berada dirumah Tobirama. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"jadi kau disini sendirian?"tanya Shizune.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi "ya, tapi Bā-chan dan Jii-chan sedang mengawasi ku. Aku rasa mereka sedang bertengkar, Bā-chan sedang marah dan Jii-chan sedang ketakutan ." katanya sambil menunjuk arah rumah Tobirama yang terhalang beberapa pohon rindang. Hal ini membuat Shizune melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

'oh iya aku ingat Naruto memiliki kemampuan sensor. Meskipun aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat kemampuan itu. Untuk orang yang masih begitu muda sepertinya memiliki kemampuan sensor adalah prestasi tersendiri' pikir Shizune yang tahu bahwa Tsunade dan Jiraiya sedang berdebat tentang buku hentai yang ditulis Jiraiya, karena dia baru saja menemui mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak merasakan kalau aku datang kearah mu?" tanya Shizune dan Naruto mengangkat kedua bahu kecilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan" ucapnya sambil cemberut dan membuat Shizune tertawa.

"Jadi apa kau bisa memberitahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini?" kata shizune menguji seberapa kuat kemampuan sensor milik Naruto.

"Umm..." Naruto mulai menatap Shizune. Shizune mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Naruto karena terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat Naruto mencoba untuk Fokus.

Mereka tetap diam tetap diam beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Naruto menjawab."kau sedang merasa senang dan ceria tetapi sedikit bingung." Ucap Naruto dan membuat shizune bertepuk tangan karena kagum.

"Itu sangat hebat Naru-chan. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat dengan kemampuan itu."

"Benarkah? Tō-san bilang aku akan menjadi ninja yang kuat karena aku akan melindungi keluarga dan desa ku" ucap Naruto.

"Benar"ucap Shizune dan melihat buku yang berada di samping Naruto dan membaca judul buku itu'chakra untuk pemula'

"Naru-chan kau sedang berlatih untuk menjadi shinobi?"ucap Shizune melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang bermain bersama Ton-Ton dan melihat Naruto mengangguk.

"ya tapi aku tidak bisa membaca dengan baik. Banyak huruf yang tidak aku mengerti"ucap naruto terlihat sedikit malu. "Dan tadi Kā-chan baru membacakannya sedikit tapi sudah kedatangan teman-temannya "

"Jangan khawatir Naru-chan kau tidak perlu malu. Aku pikir ini adalah hal yang baik karena kau mau mempelajarinya. Ini membuktikan kau mengerti bagaimana memulai menjadi ninja yang baik dan jika kau mau aku bisa membantu dan mengajarkan mu bagaimana cara mengakses chakra sambil menunggu Kā-chan mu kembali kesini." Ucapnya membuat Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Benarkah nee-chan. Apa kau tidak ada hal lain yang kerjakan hari ini? Membantu Bā-chan misalnya?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan shift ku dirumah sakit dan lebih baik aku membantumu dari pada hanya berdiam diri dirumah."

Shizune menyuruh Naruto duduk dipangkuannya dan menempatkan buku itu didepan mereka dan shizune mulai membacakan buku tiu sambil mengajari cara membaca yang benar.

' **Chakra(Chakura)adalah campuran antara energi spiritual(Seishin enerug** ** **ī)** dan energi fisik(Shintai enerug** ** **ī** ) dalam tubuh. Ini sangat dibutuhkann untuk setiap teknik jutsu yang akan dibuat. Setelah terbentuk dapat disalurkan melalui sistem peredaran chakra(titik tanketsu) dalam tubuh yaitu melalui sistem peredaran darah ke salah satu dari 361 titik peredaran chakra dalam tubuh melalui berbagai metode dan yang paling sering digunakan adalah segel tangan.'**

' **Segel tangan digunakan untuk melakukan ninjutsu, genjutsu, dan teknik lainnya selain taijutsu. Jumlah penggunaan chakra yang tepat untuk melakukan suatu jutsu adalah dengan memanipulasi segel tangan yang benar. Ini bervariasi dari jutsu yang lemah sampai jutsu yang paling kuat.'**

 **Segel tangan diantaranya yaitu Tori(bird), I(boar/hog), Inu(dog), Tatsu(dragon), Ushi(Ox/cow), Tora(tiger), Mi(snake/serpent), Ne(rat), Uma(horse), Saru(monkey), U(rabit/hare), Hitsuji(ram).'**

Mereka berdua duduk disana sekitar setengah jam dimana Shizune membacakan sambil menjelaskan bagian-bagian tertentu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto. Dia juga menjelaskan bagian-bagian dan jumlah chakra poin yang ada didalam tubuh.

"Apa kau mengerti Naruto?" Tanya Shizune menatap Naruto yang duduk di pangkuannya. Naruto mengangguk sambil melihat satu gambar yang menunjukkan energi fisik dan energi spiritual bercampur untuk membuat chakra.

"Bisakah kita mencobanya? Aku ingin melihat apa aku bisa menggunakan chakra ku." Tanya Naruto bersemangat untuk mempraktekkan apa yang dibacanya tadi.

"Tentu" Kata Shizune. Naruto turun dari pangkuannya dan duduk didepannya. "Duduklah dengan posisi meditasi seperti yang aku lakukan," ucapnya. Naruto mencoba posisi duduk yang diajarkan shizune tetapi harus dibantu karena kakinya masih terlalu kecil.

"Kau sudah merasa nyaman?" tanya Shizune dan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bagi Shizune untuk memulai. "Baiklah Naruto-chan pertama-tama aku ingin kau membuat segel tangan. Ini adalah segel tangan Hitsuji(ram). Menggunakan salah satu segel tangan akan membantu mengeluarkan chakramu dan membawanya ke permukaan tubuh. Tapi segel tangan Hitsuji(ram) adalah segel tangan yang paling sering digunakan shinobi ketika menarik chakra mereka untuk pertama kali."

"Seperti ini?" tanya Naruto mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk meniru segel tangan yang ditunjukkan Shizune kepadanya. Shizune mengamati segel tangan yang dibuat Naruto dan memperbaikinya sedikit.

"Untuk menarik keluar chakramu. Kau harus menggali jauh kedalam dirimu dan mencoba untuk menariknya keluar. Cari jauh lebih dalam dan tunggu sampai kau merasa ada sensasi hangat di perutmu. Ketika kau merasakannya cobalah untuk fokus dan kemudian tarik ke permukaan tubuhmu. Aku akan mencontohkannya."

Naruto melihat Shizune menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Setelah sekitar sepuluh detik Naruto merasakan ledakan energi yang kuat berasal dari Shizune.

Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya energi itu walau tidak sebesar Tō-san maupun Kā-channya tapi dia bisa merasakan energi itu mengalir lancar dari tubuh shizune. Jika ia melihat lebih dekat ia bisa melihat aura berwarna biru menguar dari tubuh Shizune.

"Apa itu chakra?" tanyanya ketika Shizune berhenti dan membuka matanya. "Sesuatu berwarna biru disekitar mu?"

"Benar. Jika kau mengontrol dengan baik, chakra yang kau tarik itu akan terlihat aura biru di sekitarmu."

"Sekarang giliran mu" Ucap Shizune dan Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi jangan sedih jika kau tidak berhasil melakukannya Naru-chan. Butuh waktu untuk mengaktifkan chakramu untuk pertama kali."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mencoba yang terbaik." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat dan Shizune tersenyum kepadanya sambil mengelus Ton-Ton yang berada disampingnya.

Ia melihat Naruto menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam mirip dengan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. segel Hitsuji yang Naruto buat agak gemetar tapi Shizune tau itu karena Naruto agak gugup dan tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

Didalam rumah Kushina sedang membuat minuman untuk teman-temannya yang sedang berkunjung. Dia ingin melihat Naruto dan melanjutkan latihan yang tadi sempat tertunda setelah memberikan minuman ini kepada tamunya. Tetapi saat melihat keadaan Naruto dia terkejut karena ada Shizune yang sedang mengajarkan Naruto cara mengakses chakra.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto membukanya dengan raut wajah sedih. "Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku tidak merasakan sensasi hangat di perutku"

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan, aku sudah mengatakannya pada mu bukan. Kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya hanya dengan sekali mencoba kau harus terus berusaha sampai akhirnya berhasil"

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya lagi," ucapnya dan kembali dalam posisi meditasi sambil membuat segel Hitsuji. Dia menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Shizune kembali mengamati Naruto yang juga diikuti Ton-Ton tetapi mereka terkejut saat melihat Kushina sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Kushina meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir sebagai isyarat agar Shizune diam dan tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto yang sedang melakukan latihannya dan agar Naruto tidak menyadari kedatangannya lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Shizune dan Ton-Ton.

'Aku harus mencarinya lebih dalam lagi sampai merasakan sensasi hangat diperutku' pikir Naruto sambil terus berkonsentrasi dan berusaha tenang. Sampai satu menit Naruto masih tidak berhasil merasakannya sehingga ia sedikit menggertakan giginya karena kesal.

'Aku harus membuka chakra ku sehingga aku bisa melindungi Keluargaku. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai menemukannya.' Pikirnya

Baru saja Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dia merasakan satu tarikan diperutnya dan sensasi hangat muncul disana. 'Mungkinkah ini chakra ku' pikirnya sebelum dia melakukan apa yang Shizune katakan kepadanya untuk fokus pada sensasi hangat itu dan mencoba menariknya ke permukaan.

Shizune dan Kushina tersenyum lebar saat melihat aura biru menguar kecil di sekitar tubuh Naruto. Mereka hendak berlari dan memeluk Naruto karena berhasil mengaktifkan chakra untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi mereka terus mengamati dan merasakan ukuran chakra yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

'Chakranya sudah setara high Genin. Apakah ini karena dia adalah campuran antara Senju dan Uzumaki?' pikir Shizune dan Kushina kompak.

Shizune sedikit mengguncang tubuh Naruto membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan chakra yang dipancarkannya berhenti. Naruto membuka matanya untuk melihat Shizune,Ton-Ton dan yang mengejutkan Ibunya, Kushina sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah gembira dan membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku berhasil Nee-chan, Kā-chan aku bisa mengakses chakraku" ucapnya sambil berjingkrak girang. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa lelah hingga tubuhnya hampir ambruk ketanah.

Tetapi shizune dan Kushina yang berada di depan Naruto menangkapnya dalam pelukan hangat. "Kenapa aku merasa mengantuk?" tanya Naruto sambil menguap dipelukan Shizune.

"Itu karena kau mengeluarkan terlalu banyak chakra Naru-chan ketika baru mengaktifkannya, kau pasti merasa lelah. Tapi jangan khawatir setelah kau istirahat dan perutmu terisi makanan kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Shizune sedangkan Ton-Ton menjilati kaki Naruto.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Shizune, Naru-chan. Aku rasa latihan hari ini cukup." Ucap Kushina lalu dia melihat kearah Shizune "Shizune boleh aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membawa Naruto ke kamarnya, aku harus kembali ke dalam menemui tamu-tamu dan bayi ku." Tambah Kushina yang dibalas anggukan Shizune lalu Kushina masuk kedalam rumah.

Sebelum masuk kedalam rumah Naruto bertanya pada Shizune. "Hei nee-chan?"

"Ada apa Naru-chan?

"Aku ingin tahu kau ini jenis ninja apa?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Shizune sedikit terkejut tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku adalah Iryō-nin atau biasa disebut ninja medis. Aku berlatih Ninjutsu medis itulah kenapa aku bekerja dirumah sakit."

"Ninjutsu medis? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Shizune tersenyum karena Naruto yang begitu antusias.

"Ninjutsu medis adalah jenis ninjutsu yang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang ketika mereka terluka."

"oh, seperti ketika orang-orang sedang sakit?"

"Tepat sekali, itulah mengapa aku menjadi murid Tsunade-sama. Dia adalah ninja medis terbaik diseluruh negara elemental" balas Shizune

"wow"bisik Naruto  
"Bā-chan benar-benar kuat"

"Benar. Dia adalah salah satu kunoichi terkuat di desa dan dikenal dunia sebagai salah satu kunoichi terkuat yang pernah ada. Selain Kā-chan mu tentunya"

"Berarti kau juga kuat seperti Bā-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali membuat Shizune tertawa.

"Aku tidak sehebat dan sekuat bā-chan mu tapi aku pikir aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Karena bisa menjaga diri sendiri adalah hal yang sangat penting"

Naruto hanya mengangguk karena matanya terasa berat. Mereka berjalan dan masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka bisa mendengar suara perempuan sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Shizune berjalan menuju tangga dan melewati ruang tamu dimana kushina dan ibu-ibu lainnya sedang duduk dan bercengkrama sambil memegang bayi mereka. Para ibu muda itu melihat Shizune sedang menggendong Naruto yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Ah Shizune terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucap kushina sementara para ibu yang lain menyapa Shizune.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Kushina-sama aku senang bisa membantu Naru-chan " balas Shizune sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Naru-chan sudah bertambah besar semenjak terakhir aku melihatnya." Ucap Mikoto yang duduk disamping Kushina sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. "Dia seusia Itachi kecilku semoga Naruto bisa berteman baik dengan Itachi nanti" tambah Mikoto ke Kushina.

Setelah melakukan percakapan dengan beberapa ibu-ibu kunoichi. Shizune berjalan menaiki tangga dan membawa Naruto kekamarnya yang terlihat begitu rapih. Shizune menempatkan Naruto ditempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

Dia meletakan buku milik Naruto di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur lalu pelan-pelan keluar dari kamar tidur itu agar tidak mengganggu Naruto yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

Diluar kamar Naruto. Shizune sudah ditunggu oleh Kushina.  
"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih Shizune" ucap Kushina

"Sudah kukatakan tadi kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Kushina-sama, Aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Naru-chan"

"Baiklah, aku boleh minta bantuan mu Shizune?" Tanya Kushina dan Shizune mengangguk. "Minato sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage jadi dia tidak punya waktu melatih Naru-chan. Dan aku juga terkadang sibuk mengurus sikembar yang baru lahir. Jadi maukah kau membantuku melatih Naru-chan saat kau tidak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu Shizune? Sehingga kita bisa melatih Naru-chan bersama-sama."

Shizune sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Kushina tapi dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Dengan kelahiran dua bayi, Kushina akan sibuk sehingga dia harus membagi waktunya antara sikembar dan Naruto. Begitupula Minato yang mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagai Hokage."Tentu saja Kushina-sama , dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu melatih Naru-chan."

"Terima kasih Shizune, Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta bantua Kā-san dan Tō-san tapi sepertinya mereka juga sedang sibuk, aku akan membicarakan ini pada mereka nanti." Ucap Kushina dan Shizune mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berpamitan pulang dan meninggalkan Kushina yang kembali keruang tamu untuk bercengkrama dengan ibu-ibu lainnya.

Chapter end

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak buat reader-san dan senpai-senpai yang udah buang waktunya buat review fic saya yang amburadul ini.**

 **Buat reader-san yang bertanya apakah Naruto akan jadi dark? jawabannya adalah tidak, disini Naruto ga akan jadi dark.**  
 **lalu, Apakah naruto bakal DI-abaikan? jawabannya juga tidak. Naruto ga akan DI-abaikan oleh keluarganya kalo sedikit TER-abaikan mungkin, mengingat ayahnya seorang hokage dan ibunya mengurus kedua adiknya yang seorang jinchuuriki tapi naruto tetap menyayangi keluarganya begitu juga sebaliknya. dan Naruto juga menyayangi kedua adiknya**  
 **buat yang bertanya struktur keluarga Naruto itu hampir sama kaya di canon cuma bedanya Jiraiya(yang disini saya buat jadi anak kandung Tobirama senju)menikah dengan Tsunade dan mereka punya anak yaitu Minato.  
**

 **untuk update sebenernya saya pengen update dua kali seminggu yaitu hari rabu dan sabtu tapi karena rabu kemarin saya sibuk magang dan mengerjakan skripsi jadi ga bisa update cepet. saya masih baru didunia fanfiksi jadi, kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader-san sangat saya hargai..**

 **Arigato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shi no Gekai**

Chapter 3 : Next step & meet new friends

"WakWaw"-Normal Speech

'WakWaw'-Thought Speech

" **WakWaw"-Bijū Speech/Jutsu**

' **WakWaw'-Bijū Thought Speech**

* * *

 **Satu Tahun Kemudian**

Satu tahun setelah Naruto memulai latihannya sebagai shinobi, banyak hal terjadi di Konoha. Salah satunya tentang dampak serangan Kyūbi. Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane mendesak Minato selaku Hokage dan kedua mantan pemimpin desa lainnya yaitu Tobirama dan Hiruzen agar mengumpulkan klan Uchiha yang tersebar dipenjuru Konoha dan menempatkannya di tempat khusus.

Hal ini disebabkan karena banyak penduduk berpikir jika salah satu dari klan Uchiha-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas lepas dan menyerangnya Kyūbi ke Konoha. Tapi Minato menolak hal itu, menurutnya hal ini bukan ulah klan Uchiha yang berada didesa Konoha karena dia sendirilah yang bertarung dengan orang menyebabkan lepas dan menyerangnya Kyūbi, orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha. Tobirama dan Hiruzen pun menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Minato karena hal ini dapat menimbulkan perpecahan karena bentuk diskriminasi.

Minato menginformasikan pada penduduk Konoha agar tidak cepat mengambil kesimpulan tentang penyerangan Kyūbi. Tetapi tindakan Minato ini hanya berlaku pada sebagian penduduk Konoha, karena masih banyak tindakan diskriminasi yang dilakukan oleh penduduk Konoha terhadap klan Uchiha.

Dalam satu tahun ini Naruto telah tumbuh. Ia lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Rambut merah spikynya tumbuh lebih panjang, persis Minato kecil hanya rambut merahnya lah yang membedakan. Dia mengenakan kaus berwarna oranye berlambang Senju di bagian depan dan Uzumaki dibagian belakang dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Dia juga mengenakan sandal shinobi berwarna biru tua dan ikat kepala berwarna putih berlambang senju yang diberikan oleh Tobirama sewaktu Naruto berulang tahun sebulan yang lalu.

Ulang tahun Naruto dirayakan bersamaan dengan ulang tahun pertama kedua adiknya yang sebenarnya berselang seminggu. Ini adalah permintaan Naruto sendiri yang begitu menyayangi kedua adiknya. Perayaan ulang tahun kedua adiknya ini berbarengan dengan adanya festival Kyūbi pertama yang diselenggarakan untuk mengenang dikalahkannya Kyūbi oleh pemimpin desa saat ini Yondaime Hokage.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di training ground klan Senju sambil berkonsentrasi menyeimbangkan daun di kening dan kelima jari tangannya. Disampingnya shizune duduk membaca buku medis sambil sesekali mengawasi Naruto dan Ton-Ton yang terlihat bosan.

Dalam setahun ini Shizune dan kushina secara bergantian melatih Naruto. Shizune mengajarkan sedikit sejarah konoha, mulai dari terbentuknya desa konoha sampai Klan-klan yang ada di Konoha. Dia lebih banyak mengajarkan Naruto tentang chakra dan beberapa teori tentang ninja medis. Dalam satu tahun ini Naruto sudah berhasil menguasai beberapa latihan chakra kontrol yang diberikan Shizune. Yaitu _leaf concentration_ dan _leaf balancing_. Naruto juga sudah menghapal titik tenketsu dalam tubuh. Shizune begitu senang mengajari Naruto karena selain memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, dia juga dengan mudah menyerap ilmu yang diajarkan. Tetapi Shizune tidak ingin terburu-buru mengingat Naruto yang masih kecil.

Sementara Kushina mengajarkan teknik Fūinjutsu dasar, Taijutsu dan kenjutsu dasar. Kushina menjelaskan pada Naruto bahwa teknik Fūinjutsu ada sepuluh level, level satu untuk pemula dan level sepuluh untuk seorang master Fūinjutsu. Dalam satu tahun teknik Fūinjutsu Naruto sudah mencapai level satu menuju level dua, dia sudah menguasai beberapa teknik fūinjutsu dasar salah satunya **Fūnyū no Jutsu** yaitu menyegel benda kedalam gulungan Fūin. Sedangkan taijutsu dan kenjutsu Kushina mulai mengajari dasar Uzumaki style, dia membelikan bokken untuk pelatihan Kenjutsu Naruto. Kushina begitu bangga karena anaknya begitu cepat menyerap inti dari latihan-latihan yang diberikannya. Tetapi dalam sebulan ini Kushina sibuk mengurus kedua adik Naruto sehingga tidak begitu fokus melatih Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana latihan _leaf balancing_ mu Naru-chan?" Tanya Shizune mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dipegangnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menjatuhkan daun yang berada di keningnya karena kehilangan konsentrasi lalu melihat ke arah Shizune. "Berjalan dengan baik nee-chan." Jawab Naruto lalu dia melihat ke arah atap rumah. Itu membuat Shizune bingung dan ikut melihat ke arah atap.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Shizune

"sepertinya ada Kakashi-nii yang sedang mengawasi kita nee-chan" Jawab Naruto

'Apa Kakashi adalah Anbu yang dikirim Hokage-sama? karena Kushina-sama mengatakan bahwa mereka menugaskan seorang Anbu untuk mengawasi latihan Naru-chan selama mereka tidak bisa ikut melatih?' Pikir Shizune lalu kembali menatap Naruto."Naru-chan mungkin itu Kakashi adalah Anbu yang dikirim oleh Hokage-sama yang ingin melihat perkembangan latihan mu." Ucap Shizune "Kā-chan mu sedang sibuk mengurus kedua adikmu jadi dia tidak bisa ikut melatihmu bukan? Jadi mereka mengirim Anbu untuk mengawasi mu". Tambah Shizune yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah memasteri latihan chakra kontrol yang aku berikan jadi aku akan memberikan latihan chakra kontrol selanjutnya padamu" ucap Shizune.

"A-ah, aku pikir kau akan mengajariku Ninjutsu medis nee-chan?" Ucap Naruto menjatuhkan semua daun yang berada di kelima jari tangan kanannya. Mendengar Naruto begitu antusias dengan Ninjutsu medis membuat Shizune tersenyum senang.

"Aku ingin mengajarimu. Tapi biar aku jelaskan dulu mengapa latihan chakra kontrol sangat penting bagi mu." Balas Shizune meletakan kedua tangannya dipundak Naruto.

"Dengar Naru-chan , Kau memiliki chakra yang begitu besar untuk anak se-usiamu. jadi, jika aku mengajarimu Ninjutsu elemental terlebih Ninjutsu medis akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagimu untuk menguasainya dibanding dengan anak-anak lain se-usiamu." Jelas Shizune

"Apa itu artinya aku tidak cukup baik nee-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan ekpresi sedih.

"Bukan begitu Naruto-chan, Kau sangat baik dalam latihanmu. Kau bahkan dengan cepat mengerti apa yang aku ajarkan kepadamu tapi, untuk menjadi ninja yang lebih baik lagi kau harus benar-benar menguasai kontrol chakramu." Ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum. "Kau pernah melihat bagaimana elemental Ninjutsu bukan?" tanya Shizune yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"seperti Tobirama Ojii-san saat mengeluarkan jutsu air atau ero jii-chan menyemburkan api?" tanya Naruto

"Benar, untuk mengeluarkan Ninjutsu elemental seperti itu kita harus mengeluarkan chakra yang lumayan besar. Nah untuk itu pula kita harus menguasai chakra kontrol yang baik agar chakra kita yang keluarkan pas tidak terlalu sedikit atau terlalu banyak sehingga tidak terbuang percuma. Terlebih Ninjutsu medis, untuk mempelajari ninjutsu medis kau harus menguasai pengendalian chakra yang benar-benar sempurna. Chakra kontrol yang baik juga dapat memudahkanmu melakukan teknik Genjutsu. Tapi jangan khawatir Naru-chan, kau hanya harus memasteri dua latihan chakra kontrol lagi setelah itu aku dan Tsunade-sama akan mulai mengajarimu ninjutsu medis." Jawab Shizune membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah nee-chan? Bā-chan akan membantu latihan ku juga?

"Tentu, Bā-chan mu selalu menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan latihanmu, dan saat dia mendengar kau begitu tertarik dengan ninjutsu medis dia terlihat senang. Tapi boleh aku tau kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan ninjutsu medis Naru-chan?" Tanya Shizune.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mempelajari semua jenis jutsu. Tapi, Ninjutsu medis-lah yang pertama ingin kupelajari karena jika ada orang-orang yang kusayangi terluka aku bisa dengan cepat mengobatinya."jawab Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shizune.

"Itu alasan yang sangat bagus Naru-chan, baiklah latihan chakra kontrol selanjutnya yaitu **Ki Nobori no Shugyō(Tree Climbing practice)** atau memanjat pohon", Naruto mengangguk pada Shizune lalu Shizune melanjutkan penjelasannya. "ini adalah metode latihan yang digunakan untuk menambah skillmu dalam chakra kontrol. Latihan ini berfokus pada jumlah chakra yang kau keluarkan dibawah kakimu yang akan kau gunakan untuk memanjat pohon tanpa menggunakan kedua tangan mu." Jelas Shizune sambil menatap Naruto yang terlihat bingung.

"Memanjat pohon tanpa kedua tangan? Apa bisa nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa Naru-chan, aku akan memberi contoh. Tapi saat kau mencobanya jangan memanjat terlalu tinggi, kau masih berusia enam tahun jangan melukai dirimu sendiri. Oke?" Ucap Shizune dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Shizune mulai mengalirkan chakra ke kedua kakinya lalu mulai berjalan dipohon yang berada didekatnya. "Jika aliran chakramu terlalu sedikit kau akan tergelincir dan kehilangan pijakanmu. Jika terlalu banyak kau akan menghancurkan batang pohon ini dan kau akan jatuh." Jelas Shizune saat sampai dipuncak pohon.

"sugoi" ucap Naruto kagum.

Shizune berjalan turun dari atas pohon lalu berdiri didekat Naruto."Baiklah sekarang giliranmu untuk mencobanya Naru-chan. Ingat, berkonsentrasilah dan kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Shizune.

Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi mengalirkan chakra hingga terlihat chakra biru menguar di kedua kakinya. "cobalah untuk tetap seimbang naru-chan. Ingat jangan terlalu banyak dan jangan terlalu sedikit dalam menggunakan chakramu." Ucap Shizune dan Naruto mulai mencoba berjalan naik keatas pohon.

"Hei aku berhasil nee-chan," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan lebih tinggi.

'Hebat dia berhasil dalam sekali mencoba, kau memang tak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum Naruto' pikir Shizune.

"Lihat nee-chan, Ton-Ton seberapa tinggi aku memanjat" ucap Naruto dan membuat Shizune tertawa kecil.

"Itu hebat Naru-chan sekarang turunlah, jangan berjalan lebih tinggi kau mulai membuatku Khawatir." Ucap Shizune.

"Baiklah" Naruto mulai berjalan turun dari pohon dengan berhati-hati. Setelah sampai bawah dia melonjat kegirangan dan hal ini membuat Shizune tertawa. "Aku berhasil nee-chan."

Oink oink

"Lihat Ton-Ton aku hebatkan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan diikuti Ton-Ton dengan eye smilenya.

"Baiklah Naru-chan, aku akan memberikan langkah terakhir dalam latihan chakra kontrolmu, sebelum kita mengakhiri latihanmu hari ini." Ucap Shizune yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Tapi nee-chan bukankah kita baru latihan sebentar?" Tanya Naruto

"Benar Naru-chan tapi, mulai besok sampai beberapa minggu kedepan aku akan keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi. Lalu Tobirama-sama ingin bertemu denganmu nanti dikediamannya." Ucap Shizune

"Jika kau pergi siapa yang akan membantu melatihku nee-chan? Lalu untuk apa Tobirama Ojii-chan ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Jangan sedih Naru-chan aku hanya menjalankan misi selama beberapa minggu. Mungkin Tobirama-sama dan Sarutobi-sama ingin membantu latihanmu." Ucap shizune sambil melihat Naruto. "Begini saja, jika kau berhasil langkah terakhir dalam latihan chakra kontrolmu ini, aku akan membelikanmu es-krim sebagai hadiah." Tambah Shizune sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan kanannya.

"Es-krim?" seru Naruto

"Yup, sekarang mari kita pergi" ucap Shizune menggendong Ton-Ton lalu meletakan tangannya dipundak Naruto dan membawanya pergi menggunakan **Shunshin**.

Shizune mengajak Naruto pergi dari Training ground dan berjalan kearah pemandian Air panas. "Jutsu apa tadi nee-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu disebut **Shunshin no Jutsu** " jelas Shizune.

"Apa itu jutsu seperti milik Tō-san?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Itu berbeda Naru-chan. Shunshin no Jutsu adalah teknik gerakan menggunakan kecepatan tinggi dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, sedangkan Jutsu Tō-san mu adalah teknik perpindahan ruang dan waktu jadi dia bisa pergi dengan jarak paling jauh sekalipun dengan menggunakan jutsu itu. Nah kita sudah sampai" ucap Shizune

Naruto mengangguk lalu melihat tempat yang ditujunya. "Pemandian air panas? Kenapa kita kesini nee-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja untuk latihan chakra kontrolmu yang berikutnya Naru-chan. Langkah terakhir ini disebut **Suimen Hokō no Gyō(water surface walking practice)** atau berjalan diatas permukaan air." Jelas Shizune sambil menatap naruto.

"Berjalan diatas permukaan air? Apa ini seperti berjalan diatas pohon tadi?" tanya Naruto sedikit antusias.

Shizune mengangguk lalu menjelaskan "Untuk berjalan diatas air kau harus konsisten mengalirkan chakra di kedua kakimu dan sedikit menggunakan tenagamu untuk berjalan di permukaan air. Teknik ini lebih sulit daripada _Tree climbing_ tadi, karena jumlah chakra yang digunakan berubah sepanjang waktu karena arus air." Jelas Shizune

"Ini agak mirip dengan yang kita lakukan tadi" ucap Naruto yang mulai menyalurkan chakra dikedua kakinya lalu mencoba berdiri diatas permukaan dan mencoba berjalan. Walau sedikit tertatih dan seperti ingin terpleset tapi dia berhasil.

"Dalam beberapa hal mungkin benar, tapi seperti yang kujelaskan tadi ini lebih sul-"

Oink Oink

Shizune yang mendengar suara Ton-Ton langsung melihat Naruto yang ternyata berhasil berjalan diatas air tanpa hambatan

"Hei Shizune nee-chan, Ton-Ton lihat apa aku sudah bisa mendapatkan es-krim ku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya sementara Shizune melebarkan mata dengan mulut ternganga karena terkejut.

'Astaga dia benar-benar luar biasa, setelah tree climbing tadi sekarang dia bisa berjalan diatas air hanya dengan sekali mencoba.' Pikir Shizune.

"A-ah apakah aku melakukannya dengan benar Shizune nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto gugup karena takut melakukan kesalahan.

"K-kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik Naru-chan, aku hanya sedikit terkejut. kau benar-benar luar biasa karena kau langsung bisa mencobanya. Bahkan aku belum memberikan contoh kepadamu" ucap Shizune yang masih sedikit terkagum. "Baiklah cukup untuk hari ini ayo kita pergi ke kedai es-krim." Tambah Shizune lalu meraih tangan Naruto lalu berjalan pergi.

Naruto dan Shizune yang sedang menggendong TonTon berjalan menuju kedai es-krim. Beberapa warga sipil dan shinobi yang mereka lewati, melambaikan tangan dan menyapa mereka dengan hangat. Para penduduk desa begitu menyayangi dan menghormati Naruto sejak dia dilahirkan, karena selain dia putra hokage dia juga keturunan salah satu pendiri desa Konoha. Tapi hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit risih karena ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa alasannya menjadi Hokage karena ingin diakui bukan karena ia keturunan senju atau pendiri desa Konoha tapi sebagai diri sendiri. Dan Naruto juga seperti ayahnya yang ingin diakui bukan karena putra Hokage atau keturunan klan senju.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di kedai es-krim Shizune memesan dua es-krim. Dia memesan es-krim vanilla dengan taburan coklat yang lebih karena akan dibagi bersama TonTon dan es-krim jeruk dengan taburan coklat untuk Naruto. Mereka duduk di dekat kedai sambil melihat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

"Pelan-pelan Naru-chan atau kau akan membuat pakaianmu menjadi kotor" ucap Shizune sambil membersihkan noda es-krim yang dibantu TonTon menjilati sisa-sisa es-krim diwajah Naruto.

"Maaf Nee-chan" balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Mereka bertiga menyantap es-krim dengan tenang. Shizune sudah menghabiskan es-krimnya sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk menjilati es-krim yang dipegangnya sampai ada seseorang yang menyapa mereka.

"Hei Shizune, Naruto" ucap seorang Jōnin mengenakan Hitae-ate seperti bandana dan senbon di mulutnya.

"Hei Genma kau tidak sedang bertugas ?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sedang bertugas tapi sekarang aku harus menyerahkan laporan ke Ibiki" Jawab Genma.

"Genma-san daripada kau memakan senbon itu lebih baik kau makan es-krim ku. Ini, walau tinggal sedikit tapi rasanya lebih enak daripada senbon" ucap Naruto menawarkan es-krimnya pada Genma dan membuat Shizune menutup mulut dengan tangannya menahan tawa. Naruto mengenal Genma karena dia merupakan pengawal Hokage.

"Daripada kau menawarkan es-krim yang sedikit itu kepadaku lebih kau berikan pada babi kecil ini" ucap Genma sambil menunjuk Ton-Ton yang duduk diantara Shizune dan Naruto. "Hei Shizune aku dengar besok kau akan melakukan misi keluar desa?"

"ya, itu benar. Tim yang akan melakukan misi ini kekurangan ninja medis sehingga Hokage-sama menugaskanku untuk ikut bersama mereka." Jawab Shizune

Genma menganggukan kepalanya lalu bersiap pergi. "baiklah aku harus segera memberikan laporan ini. Sampai jumpa Shizune, Naruto dan kau babi kecil" ucap Genma sebelum pergi.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang nee-chan" ucap Naruto yang sedang memberikan sisa es-krimnya ke Ton-Ton.

"A-apa maksudmu Naru-chan?" tanya Shizune gugup

"Kau merasa senang bila berdekatan dengan Genma-san aku bisa merasakannya, seperti saat Kā-chan sedang berada dekat dengan Tō-san." Balas Naruto.

' _Kami_. Dia sangat pintar untuk anak se-usianya, terlebih dengan kemampuan sensornya itu' pikir Shizune sambil tersenyum gugup.

"A-ah lebih baik kita pulang Naru-chan sepertinya Tobirama-sama sudah menunggumu di rumahnya" ajak Shizune mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Baiklah, ayo Ton-Ton" balas Naruto.

Mereka bangun dari bangku yang mereka duduki dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedai es-krim. Tetapi belum jauh mereka berjalan, Naruto melihat seorang wanita seumuran dengan ibunya sedang kebingungan dan Khawatir seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya shizune yang melihat Naruto berhenti berjalan

"Sepertinya Oba-san itu sedang memerlukan bantuan." Jawab Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu.

Tanpa meminta ijin Shizune, Naruto menyebrangi jalan untuk menemui wanita itu.

"Naru-chan kau mau kemana?" Teriak Shizune tapi tidak digubris Naruto yang berlari menjauh. Ia akhirnya mencoba mengejar Naruto.

Naruto mendekati wanita itu dan mulai bertanya. "Oba-san, ada apa? Kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Bukankah kau putra sulung Hokage-sama?." Tanya wanita itu dan Naruto mengangguk. "Siapa Namamu?"

"Namaku Naruto, Oba-san. Jadi kau sedang mencari siapa?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencari anakku, dia seumuran denganmu Naruto-sama. Dia pergi bermain sejak pagi tetapi belum pulang sampai sekarang, biasanya dia hanya sebentar dan langsung membantuku bekerja" Jawab wanita itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"A-ah panggil aku Naruto saja oba-san. Memang biasanya dia bermain dimana oba-san?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak enak hati namanya di beri embel-embel sama.

"Dia biasa bermain disekitaran distrik Uchiha, tapi aku sudah mencari diseluruh distrik Uchiha dan dia tidak ada disana. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Fugaku-sama tapi dia sibuk karena akan mengadakan rapat klan Uchiha." Jawab wanita itu dengan raut wajah sedih. "Maaf Naruto-sama aku jadi banyak berbicara kepadamu. Aku harus kembali mencari putriku." Jawab wanita itu sambil menyeka air matanya dan mulai berjalan pergi tapi Naruto kembali memanggilnya.

"Aku akan membantu mencari anakmu Oba-san" ucap Naruto. Shizune yang tadi mengejar Naruto mendekat dengan Nafas lelah karena sehabis berlari. Naruto dan wanita yang sedang kehilangan putrinya itu pun melihat kedatangan Shizune.

"Naru-chan kenapa kau berlari? Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, ayo kita pulang. Tobirama-sama mungkin sudah menunggumu." Ucap Shizune dan melihat wanita disebelah Naruto. "Maaf Oba-san ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Shizune sopan.

"Tidak nona terima kasih. Aku hanya sedang mencari putriku" jawab wanita itu dan kembali melihat Naruto. "Terima kasih Naruto-sama. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot biar aku mencarinya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa Oba-san aku akan membantumu." ucap Naruto lalu melihat kearah Shizune. "Nee-chan sebaiknya kau pulang duluan akan membantu mencari putri oba-san ini."

"Tapi Naru-chan, Tobirama-sama sedang menunggumu dan kau bisa dimarahi Kā-chanmu jika kau pulang terlambat." Ucap Shizune.

Naruto merinding membayangkan bagaimana jika ibunya sedang marah. Tapi dia kembali melihat wanita yang dipanggilnya Oba-san itu, dia merasa kasihan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membantu mencari putri wanita itu.

"Ayo Naru-chan kita pulang." Ajak Shizune sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto lalu melihat ke wanita disebelahnya "kami permisi Oba-san."

"Tapi Nee-chan, aku ingin menjadi shinobi. Percuma menjadi shinobi jika tidak bisa membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan." Ucap Naruto lalu melihat wanita dibelakangnya. "Oba-san kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana penampilan putrimu?" tanya Naruto.

Wanita yang sedang kehilangan putrinya itu terkejut tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Dia gadis seumuranmu, berambut hitam sebahu dan ada tanda lahir titik hitam kecil di bawah mata kanannya." Balas wanita itu "dia juga mengenakan baju biru berlambang Uchiha dibagian belakangnya dan bercelana berwarna hitam, Dia bernama Izumi. Tapi lebih baik kau pulang saja Naruto-sama bukankah seseorang sedang menunggumu? Biar aku mencarinya sendiri" tambah wanita itu.

tapi bukannya mendengar omongan Shizune atau ibu Izumi, Naruto malah berlari menjauh untuk mencari Izumi.

"Naruto/Naruto-sama!" panggil Shizune dan ibu Izumi. Shizune mencoba mengejar Naruto yang berlari

"Maaf nee-chan, bilang pada jii-san aku akan ketempatnya setelah menemukan putri Oba-san dan oba-san sebaiknya kau pulang tunggu putrimu dirumah aku akan menemukannya. Dan panggil aku Naruto saja, jangan beri embel-embel -sama." Teriak Naruto dan menghilang di kerumunan.

"Aku akan mendapat masalah" ucap Shizune lemah tetapi dapat didengar oleh Ibu Izumi.

"Maaf Shizune-san, sepertinya aku membuatmu dalam masalah." Ucap ibu Izumi menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa ini bukan salahmu Oba-san. Naru-chan memang anak seperti itu, selain pintar seperti ayahnya dia juga keras kepala seperti ibunya." Kata Shizune. "baiklah oba-san sebaiknya aku mengabari keluarga Naru-chan, aku permisi dulu oba-san."

"Y-ya terima kasih Shizune-san." Ucap ibu Izumi sebelum Shizune pergi.

 **Ditempat Naruto**

Setelah berlari beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto kelelahan. Dia berjalan kearah pinggiran desa hingga sampai di sebuah hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan dan ada tanda dilarang masuk diluarnya.

'kemana aku harus mencarinya? Hutan ini terlihat menyeramkan, tapi aku harus cepat menemukan gadis yang bernama Izumi itu. Kā-chan dirumah lebih menyeramkan jika aku pulang terlambat.' pikir Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan masuk kedalam hutan itu. Dia menaiki pohon seperti apa yang diajarkan Shizune kepadanya. Dia melompat dari pohon kepohon hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah area seperti training ground kecil. Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya memakai baju berwarna hitam bercelana abu-abu dan memakai sandal shinobi berwarna biru tua seperti yang dikenakannya. Anak laki-laki itu berambut hitam dengan bagian belakangnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Dan yang paling mencolok dipenglihatan Naruto adalah lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

'Klan Uchiha' pikir Naruto. Dia ingat lambang-lambang clan dari buku yang diberikan oleh Shizune kepadanya. Naruto mengamati apa yang dilakukan anak laki-laki itu. Dia melihat anak laki-laki itu memegang empat kunai dan kemudian melompat keudara melakukan gerakan salto sebelum akhirnya melempar kunai-kunai yang berada ditangannya hingga keempat kunai itu menyebar ke arah target yang berada di pohon-pohon sekitarnya.

Naruto melebarkan mata melihat kunai-kunai itu tepat berada ditengah papan target. 'Sugoi. Dia benar-benar hebat' pikir Naruto.

Uchiha muda itu mendarat dengan mulus dan berpaling ke arah dimana Naruto sedang memperhatikannya. "Siapa disana, cepat keluar!"

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan turun dari pohon yang ia pijaki. "Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud memata-matai mu Uchiha-san" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk "Aku kesini sedang mencari seseorang, tapi aku merasakan chakramu. Aku kira kau orang yang sedang aku cari. Oh iya namaku Naruto Senju-Uzumaki senang bertemu denganmu Uchiha-san." Ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"senang bertemu denganmu juga Senju-san. Namaku Itachi Uchiha." Ucap Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau hebat semua kunai mu mengenai tengah papan target. Aku terkejut anak laki-laki seusiaku mampu melakukan hal itu. dan apa kau sering berlatih disini?"

"Tou-san dan teman Klanku mengajarkanku sejak aku masih kecil, tapi aku sering berlatih sendiri saat ayahku sibuk dan temanku melakukan misi. Tidak aku biasa berlatih didekat perumahan klan Uchiha tapi sepertinya akan diadakan rapat klan jadi aku berlatih disini"

"kau belajar sejak umur berapa? Bukankah kita memang masih kecil? Dan apa orang yang sedang bersembunyi di batu besar itu teman yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk batu besar yang berada kira-kira 100 meter jauhnya dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Aku belajar dari umur empat tahun dan apa maksudmu dengan temanku bersembunyi disana?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Itachi karena yang dia tahu temannya sedang ikut rapat Klan Uchiha.

"Tō-san bilang aku memiliki kemampuan sensor, aku bisa merasakan seseorang sedang bersembunyi disana dan sepertinya dia sedang merasa senang sekaligus panik karena kita mengetahui keberadaannya" balas Naruto tetap melihat kearah batu besar itu.

Itachi berjalan kearah batu besar itu "siapaun kau cepat keluar!"

Setelah Itachi mengatakan hal itu, terlihat gadis seusia mereka berambut raven memakai baju biru berlambang kipas seperti Itachi dan bercelana hitam keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Izumi" ucap Itachi.

Naruto yang mendengar nama itu langsung berlari mendekat dan mulai bertanya. "Kau yang bernama Izumi?"

"H-hai, kau siapa? Dan maaf Itachi-kun aku hanya ingin melihatmu berlatih" Ucap Izumi

"Aku Naruto Senju-Uzumaki, Izumi-san Ibumu sedang mencarimu. kau pergi dan belum juga kembali. sebaiknya kau pulang. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dipusat desa" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku Izumi Uchiha salam kenal Naruto-san. Baiklah aku akan segera pulang" ucap Izumi lalu mendekati Itachi yang sedang mengumpulkan Kunainya dari papan target. "I-itachi-kun i-ini aku bawakan makan siang untukmu" ucap Izumi sambil memberikan bento kepada Itachi.

Itachi melihat bento itu dan ragu-ragu menerimanya. "Arigatō" ucap Itachi dengan suara pelan.

Sebelum mereka pulang, mereka duduk sambil menunggu Itachi menghabiskan bentonya. "Naruto kau tidak mau mencoba?" tanya itachi menyodorkan bentonya.

"Tidak terima kasih, sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena Ojii-san ku ingin bertemu. Tapi aku jarang-jarang bisa bermain dengan teman seumuranku." Balas Naruto "Itachi kau sudah berlatih sejak berumur empat tahun kan? Apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari sejauh ini selain Shuriken jutsu?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari Uchiha style taijutsu, Katon Jutsu dan sedikit Genjutsu." Jawab Itachi disela-sela memakan bento yang diberikan Izumi

'Wah dia sudah berlatih sejauh itu' Pikir Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa Klan Uchiha adalah Klan pendiri desa selain Klan senju. Dan klan yang kuat setara dengan klan senju.

"Dan kau Naruto boleh aku bertanya karena aku sudah memberitahu apa saja yang aku pelajari." Tanya Itachi dan Naruto mengangguk. "Kau belajar menjadi Ninja sudah berapa lama? Dan selain sensor, kau sudah mempelajari apa saja?"

"Aku belajar dari umur lima tahun dan aku mempelajari Fūinjutsu hampir mencapai level 2, sedikit taijutsu dan kenjutsu khas klan Uzumaki. Aku juga menguasai tiga chakra kontrol dari leaf balancing, tree walking dan water walking" balas Naruto dan Itachi mengangguk

"Hokage-sama sendiri yang mengajarimu?" tanya Itachi lagi dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, semenjak penyerangan Kyūbi satu tahun yang lalu, Tō-san begitu sibuk. Aku dilatih oleh Kā-chan dan Shizune nee-chan." Jawab Naruto "Hei Itachi, kau terlihat familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin ketika masih bayi tapi sejak saat itu kita tak pernah bertemu lagi, ibuku selalu mengganggap ibumu sebagai teman sekaligus rivalnya. Ibuku Mikoto Uchiha." Ucap itachi membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Mikoto oba-san? Pantas kau terlihat begitu familiar. Aku ingat dia pernah menyebut namamu sebelumnya, kau punya adik laki-laki kan?"

Itachi mengangguk "Adikku Sasuke Uchiha dia seumuran dengan kedua adik perempuanmu. Mito dan Naruko"

Mereka bertiga duduk dan berbicara satu sama lain. Walau sebenarnya hanya berdua karena hanya Naruto dan Itachi yang berbicara sementara Izumi hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tapi dia senang karena selain mendapat teman baru dari luar klan dia juga bisa dekat dengan Itachi.

Naruto dan Itachi begitu cepat bersahabat karena memiliki impian yang sama yaitu ingin melindungi keluarga dan desa mereka. Mereka berdua memiliki umur yang sama jadi mereka berpikir akan masuk akademi juga bersamaan.

Setelah Itachi menghabiskan bentonya mereka bertiga bangun dan siap-siap pergi kerumah masing-masing. Setelah keluar dari hutan itu mereka bertiga berpisah karena Naruto kembali ke Senju Compound sementara Itachi dan Izumi pulang ke Uchiha Compound.

 **Sementara itu di Kediaman Tobirama Senju**

Tsunade dan Tobirama sedang duduk diruang keluarga sambil berbicara satu-sama lain sebelum akhirnya mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tsunade berjalan untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat Shizune datang sendiri tanpa Naruto.

"Shizune dimana Naru-chan? Bukankah Tobirama Oji-chan ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Tsunade

"Maaf Tsunade-sama tadi aku sudah mengajaknya kesini. Tapi dalam perjalanan pulang, Naru-chan melihat wanita yang sebaya dengan Kushina-sama sedang mencari anaknya dan Naru-chan ingin pergi membantu mencari anak perempuan wanita itu. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk pulang, tapi dia malah berlari dan menghilang." Balas Shizune dengan kepala tertunduk karena merasa tidak enak.

"Dia memang keras kepala seperti ibunya, ayo masuk dulu Shizune." Ucap Tsunade sambil membuang nafas

"Maaf Tsunade-sama tapi aku harus mempersiapkan diri karena besok aku akan melakukan misi keluar desa" balas Shizune

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum pulang mampirlah dulu kerumah Kushina aku takut dia mengkhawatirkan Naru-chan"

"Baik. Aku permisi Tsunade-sama" ucap Shizune dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

Setelah beberapa jam Naruto akhirnya datang kekediaman Tobirama dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Naru-chan darimana saja kau? Cepat masuk Ojii-san mu sudah menunggu ." Ucap Tsunade yang membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Bā-chan" ucap Naruto dan masuk kekediaman Tobirama.

Didalam rumah Tobirama sedang berdiri dengan tongkat lansianya sambil memandangi halaman belakang rumah. Sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar suara cicitnya memanggil.

"Ojii-san kau ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Tanya Naruto

Tobirama melihat kearah Naruto lalu menyuruhnya duduk dikursi ruang keluarga. "Darimana saja kau, Naruto?" tanya Tobirama

"Tadi aku membantu Oba-san yang sedang mencari putrinya, Ojii-san. Dan aku mendapat dua teman baru, mereka berasal dari Klan Uchiha" jawab Naruto dan Tobirama mengangguk.

"Bagus, aku senang kau bisa berteman dengan Klan lain. Sekarang aku ingin tahu sudah sejauh mana latihanmu bersama Kushina dan Shizune?" Tobirama kembali bertanya sementara Tsunade duduk disebelah Naruto dan mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah menguasai Fūinjutsu level satu dan hampir kelevel dua, sedikit taijutsu dan kenjutsu khas klan Uzumaki dan aku sudah menguasai tiga cara chakra kontrol. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali mempelajari Ninjutsu elemental atau Ninjutsu medis, tapi nee-chan bilang aku harus bisa mengontrol chakraku dengan baik dulu" jawab Naruto. Tsunade yang mendengar Naruto sudah berhasil menguasai tiga latihan chakra kontrol pun terkejut terlebih Naruto ingin sekali memperlajari Ninjutsu medis.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin sekali mempelajari Ninjutsu medis Naru-chan?" Tanya Tsunade

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mempelajari semua jenis jutsu Bā-chan. Tapi aku pikir ninjutsu medis mungkin hal pertama yang ingin ku pelajari, karena jika keluarga atau teman-temanku ada yang terluka aku bisa segera menolongnya." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah, cucuku memang pintar" ucap Tsunade sambil memeluk Naruto.

Tobirama berjalan kemeja didekatnya dan mengambil kertas kecil. "Naruto kemari dan coba kau alirkan chakramu kekertas ini" ucap Tobirama sambil memberi kertas itu kepada Naruto

"Kertas apa ini Ojii-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu kertas chakra. Sudah ayo alirkan chakramu" jawab Tobirama, dan Naruto mulai mengalirkan chakranya kekertas itu hingga terlihat kertas itu terbagi menjadi tiga yang satu terbelah dua, satu basah dan satu lagi hancur. 'Angin,air dan Tanah. Hebat tapi chakranya terlalu besar dia harus menguasai chakra kontrol dengan baik dulu.' Pikir Tobirama

"Kau bisa membuat Bunshin Naruto?" tanya Tobirama dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan memberi contoh. bila kau langsung menguasainya secara sempurna, Tsunade akan langsung mengajarkanmu Ninjutsu medis seperti apa yang kau minta." Tobirama langsung membuat segel tangan dan muncul klon disebelahnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"kau ingat segel tangan tadi kan? Sekarang cobalah." Ucap Tobirama dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mencoba apa yang diajarkan kakek buyutnya, dia berhasil membuat bunshin tapi tidak sempurna. Dia mencoba hingga tiga kali tetapi hasilnya tetap sama hingga membuatnya frustasi. "Ojii-san kenapa sulit sekali?" ucap Naruto frustasi.

"Itu karena kau memiliki chakra yang besar untuk anak seusiamu dan chakra kontrolmu belum sempurna. Untuk menjadi Ninja medis kau harus menguasai chakra kontrol yang baik." Ucap Tobirama lalu melihat kearah Tsunade "Tsunade mulai besok kau latih dia dengan latihan chakra kontrol milikmu, dengan latihan chakra kontrol biasa akan memakan waktu lama sampai dia menggapai mimpinya."

"Tapi Oji-chan apa tidak terlalu berlebihan dia masih terlalu kecil" Tanya Tsunade

"Tidak apa-apa Bā-chan aku siap dengan latihan sesulit apapun" jawab Naruto dengan determinasi di matanya. "Tapi Ojii-san aku juga ingin belajar Jutsu yang lain" ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke Tobirama.

"Untuk itu aku menyuruhmu kesini Naruto, aku ingin tahu sampai mana hasil latihanmu. Ayah dan ibumu sibuk jadi mereka ingin aku membantu melatihmu walau kesehatanku akhir-akhir ini menurun tapi aku ingin cicit ku berhasil meraih impiannya menjadi ninja yang hebat." Ucap Tobirama dengan senyum kecil

"Benarkah Ojii-san" tanya Naruto penuh harap dan Tobirama mengangguk.

"ya. Selagi kau berlatih chakra kontrol bersama Tsunade kau akan ku ajari apapun yang aku bisa kepadamu" jawab Tobirama.

"Maksudmu secara bersamaan? Apa bisa Ojii-san?" tanya Naruto

"Ya aku akan mengajarimu teknik Kage-bunshin. Ini untuk mempercepat waktu latihanmu" jawab Tobirama lalu membuat satu segel tangan dan muncul satu klon disampingnya.

"Ah bukankah itu Jutsu seperti yang tadi Jii-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Jika kau mengingat dan melihat baik-baik kau akan tau apa perbedaan bunshin dengan Kage Bunshin" jawab Tobirama

Naruto mengingat-ingat apa perbedaan bunshin yang tadi dibuat Tobirama dengan yang sekarang. Hingga ia tau apa perbedaan antara Bunshin dengan Kage bunshin. "Ah aku tahu, bunshin yang tadi tidak memiliki bayangan dibawah kakinya sedangkan yang ini ada" jawab Naruto.

"ya itu benar, tapi ada hal yang paling penting dari teknik Kage-bunshin ini yaitu setelah Kage-bunshinmu menghilang ingatan dan pengalaman dari Kage-bunshinmu akan kembali ke pembuatnya. Kau mengerti?" ucap Tobirama dan Naruto mengangguk

"Aku akan mencoba membuat sebanyak-banyaknya" ucap Naruto dengan senang sebelum Tobirama memukul kepalanya pelan dengan tongkat lansianya.

"Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku Ojii-san" tanya Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Itu yang kau akan rasakan jika kau membuat terlalu banyak Kage-Bunshin dan Ingatan Bunshinmu kembali padamu. Sehari kau hanya boleh membuat maksimal empat Bunshin, kau mengerti?" tanya Tobirama

"H-hai Ojii-san" jawab Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto mencoba membuat Kage-Bunshin dan berhasil sebelum akhirnya dia diijinkan pulang oleh Tobirama.

"Naru-chan, sebelum pulang ini ada Hadiah dari jii-chanmu. Waktu ulang tahunmu sebulan yang lalu dia tidak memberimu apa-apa bukan?" Tanya Tsunade sambil memberi sebuah kado kepada Naruto.

"Arigatō Bā-chan" ucap Naruto

"Sekarang bukalah aku juga penasaran dia memberimu hadiah apa"ucap Tsunade dan Naruto membuka kadonya. Terlihat dompet berbentuk katak berwarna hijau.

"Wah ini bagus, aku akan menamainya Gama-chan" ucap Naruto dan membuat Tsunade tersenyum.

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang, jangan buat ibumu Khawatir" ucap Tsunade dan Naruto keluar dari rumah Tobirama menuju kerumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia sampai dirumahnya dan berjalan masuk. "Tadaima" Ucap Naruto.

"Okaeri" jawab Kushina sambil melihat Naruto dengan tatapan mengerikan, dan membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Darimana saja Kau Naruto Senju?"

"A-aku dari tempat Ojii-san" jawab Naruto

"Sebelum dari tempat Ojii-san kau kemana? Tadi Shizune kemari dan dia bilang kau menghilang" tanya Kushina dengan mode Harbanerronya

"Gomen Kā-chan tadi aku menolong Oba-san yang sedang mencari anaknya. Aku merasa kasihan jadi aku membantu mencari anaknya. Tapi aku bertemu teman baru dia bernama Izumi Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha. Itachi adalah anak Mikoto Ba-san" ucap Naruto. Mendengar Naruto berteman dengan anak dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya membuat kemarahan kushina sedikit mereda.

"Baiklah, sekarang cepat mandi karena makan malam sebentar lagi akan siap dan Tō-chanmu sebentar lagi pulang. Ingat jangan kau ulangi perbuatanmu, kau membuat Kā-chan Khawatir" ucap Kushina sambil membuang nafas lelah

"Baik Kā-chan arigatō" ucap Naruto sebelum naik kekamarnya dan melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan ibunya.

Chapter END

* * *

 **Makasih buat yang udah fav, follow dan review fanfic ini.**

 **Buat reader-san yang bilang fic ini mirip sama fic Namikaze prodigy punya SRC mungkin benar tapi jalan cerita fic ini bakal beda dari cerita punya author senior itu. di chapter awal saya udah bilang kalo banyak inspirasi buat bikin fic ini Selain dari animanga Naruto dan Novel Itachi Shinden tentunya.**

 **sekali lagi saya ucapin terima kasih.  
**


End file.
